


All Is Not Well

by JonasGeek



Series: A Shakespearean Romance [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson goes to McKinley High, is in Glee club and has a crush on the one person he can't have. Kurt Hummel also goes to McKinley High, is on the McKinley High Cheerios, and would love more than anything to just move on from high school. </p><p>These are the trials and tribulations of an unexpected end to their junior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The morning after prom…_

Kurt woke up and rubbed a hand over his face. The first thing he noticed was he was not sleeping on his bed, nor was he even in his house. He looked over to his left and saw the curly dark hair poking out from under the covers.

This wasn't happening. It could not be happening.

Pulling down the blanket that's when he saw his face. He was looking at Blaine Anderson's face.

"Oh god," Kurt quietly got out of the bed, and oh he was naked. He looked around from his clothes. He grabbed his underpants and dress pants.

This was not how Kurt Hummel's junior prom was supposed to end. He was supposed to go to prom with his friends, but then at one point they all ended up at a party. He apparently drank more then he should have. He put on his shirt and grabbed his shoes not wanting to make anymore noise. He took one last look at the sleeping dark hair boy on the bed and then swiftly left the house as fast as he could.

Blaine woke up a few minutes later and looked around his room. He then felt a bit of pain in his lower back and winced as he sat up. He lifted his blanket and realized he was naked. And not to mention his head was also throbbing in pain. Looking around the room he saw no sign of anyone else.

Blaine's head fell into his hands, "Oh god."

Suddenly there was a vibrating noise coming from the ground underneath Blaine's clothes. He looked down and winced as he moved. He picked up the phone, that didn't look like his.

*Satan calling*

Blaine slid the button on the phone, "Hello?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"Finally! I've been trying to get through all morning. Where are you?"

"Um, I'm not sure who…"

"Kurt, where the hell are you? Who is this?"

"Kurt?" Blaine's mind froze. He pulled the phone away from his face and looked at the phone. It had the McKinley sticker on it just like Kurt's phone had. And, of course, Satan was Santana. "No," he said as tears started to form, "No no no."

"Hello! Hello? Whatever just call me back later," and then the line went dead.

Blaine pulled the blankets back over himself, letting the phone fall onto the floor. He folded himself into the fetal position clutching his pillow and crying. This is not how his junior year was supposed to end.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_2 month earlier…_

"Look at this one," Rachel said as she shoved a brochure into Blaine's face.

Blaine pushed Rachel's hand away, "Look I'm happy you're going to New York and all, but I'm not really New York material."

"Yes you are," Rachel said pulling on Blaine's arm, "I know you don't like singing in front of people which is beyond me, but you have an amazing voice. I've only heard it three times and I know a good voice when I hear it."

Blaine slammed his locker closed making his friend jump, "Look Rachel, you are amazing and you will go to NYADA and do wonderful things in New York. I am going to stay here and go to Ohio State until I move on to a law school."

"You aren't going to be happy," Rachel said crossing her arms.

"And how do you to know that?" Blaine asked with a smile, "Who knows maybe I will be the greatest lawyer that ever set foot into a court room."

"Handsome I'll give you that," Rachel sighed, "Fine I won't push it, but you could still come to New York and go to school. I mean Harvard or Princeton or any of those wacka-doo schools would work right?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "And while my parents hope I'm accepted at Stanford and Yale, I don't want to go there."

"Whatever, I knew they were one of those schools, but NYU offers such a wonderful pre-law program," Rachel begged, "Remember how long we researched those schools and you could be accepted."

"Rachel," Blaine pulled her to the side, "I love you like a sister and I know more then anything you want me to go out to New York with you, but I can't. You know I can't. Plus it's only our junior year."

"Just think about it a while longer," Rachel said clasping her hands together, "Please."

Blaine looked at his friend, "Fine, I will think about it. But only for just a week longer."

"Yay," Rachel reached over and hugged him, then she slipped her arm around his, "Now about this test coming up in Chemistry next week…" she said but noticed he wasn't looking.

Rachel turned in the direction of Blaine's stare. She looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. Blaine finally looked back over at Rachel, "What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"Because you are staring at a certain head Cheerio," Rachel giggled, "Really Blaine, do you think you should be so obvious?"

"I am not being obvious," Blaine stuttered out, "Come on, we're going to be late if we—"

They were both hit with the cold blast of red slushie. "Nice one losers!" the jocks shouted as they walked away.

Blaine wiped the slop from his eyes, "You okay?"

"Fine," Rachel nodded, "I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean up. Do you need help?"

"I'm good. I'll see you later," Blaine said as they both walked into the separate bathrooms.

Something Blaine didn't notice was the stares he got after the slushie hit his face. "It's quite sad isn't it?" Santana said as she was holding a nail file and filing her nails one by one.

"Sad that they get pelted with frozen ice balls almost everyday?" Kurt asked with a snort.

"Yeah," Santana shrugged, "I mean they both have potential, maybe Gel Head more then the Loud One."

Kurt shut his locker door and lifted his messenger bag strap, "Sure the day Santana Lopez goes soft is a day I'd love to see."

"I'm not going soft," Santana said to him, "I'm just saying, they could be more. If you know what I'm saying."

"Are you trying to point out, that we are the only two gays at this school and I should hook up with him?" Kurt said as they walked.

"Hey, a nice good fuck and done," Santana smiled, "I mean college is still over a year away and you will have more options, but right now you are sort of freshly out of meat."

"Thank you Santana, but I think I'll somehow get my own dates," Kurt said as they reached Quinn's locker, she was talking to Brittany. "I hope the janitor cleans that up soon, I don't want to slip in it and get it on my uniform."

Quinn laughed, "So true, oh look," she pointed over at a small freshman who walked right through the slushie mess and fell onto the floor.

The group all laughed, "Oh that made my day better," Kurt smiled, "Come on, if we don't get to English soon Mr. DeAngelos will have my hide."

"I'm sure he would love that tight ass of yours," Santana reached over and slapped Kurt's rear end.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I swear woman you are all about the sex."

"Only when I'm not getting any," Santana shrugged.

Brittany looked at her friends, "Wait does this mean we are still going to my place after practice?"

Quinn and Kurt shared a look, "Course Brit," Santana smiled, "Let's go before Mr. Schuester catches us in the hall again."

The four Cheerios walked into English and sat down in their respective seats, which was Santana next to Brittany and then Kurt sitting beside Quinn in front of them.

They all turned around to face one another, "Alright, so I heard from Jackie, who heard from Heather, who heard from Tiffany, who heard from Jake, who heard from Margret, that I know someone who is shoe in for Prom Queen this year," Santana grinned.

"Wait, from Heather to Tiffany?" Quinn asked.

"Never trust anything that is passed on from Jake to Margret," Kurt waved his hand, "They can never be trusted. They are the ones that—"

"Let's get started class, Mr. Hummel and Ms. Fabray if you could turn around please," Mr. DeAngelos started to talk about some book project they were going to have to start on.

During his speech, the door opened and Blaine walked in, "Nice of you to join us Mr. Anderson." Blaine gave a silent nod and sat down in his seat.

"As I was saying, you will be working with partners," Mr. DeAngelos smiled and the class all cheered, "I didn't finish my sentence." The entire class went quiet, "And I am picking your partners."

The class groaned, "Really Mr. DA? Why do you gotta be like that?" one of the students asked.

"I wonder," Mr. DeAngelos said, "Now I picked them all last night from a hat. I started off with the first letter of your last name. So our first pair is Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked over at Blaine, whose eyes were just as wide. As soon as all the names were called, Mr. DeAngelos smiled, "Now that you all have your partners I will ask you to sit next to them for the rest of the time. Your final projects are due in one month." No one moved and stayed in their seats, "I said move."

The entire class stood up and started shuffling around. "This is going to be the worst project ever."

Quinn patted Kurt on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Maybe you will get lucky and he will do the entire project for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he noticed Blaine wasn't moving and the football player that was Quinn's partner wanted his seat. He picked up his things and sat down in the desk beside Blaine.

They didn't look at one another again all through class while the teacher discussed the project in whole. The two were suppose to choose a Shakespeare play they had read over the year and create a project on it. Discussing the themes, characters, settings, basically an in depth research assignment disguised as a book report. This was not going to be easy.

The bell rang for the end of the class. "Make sure to have your plays selected by the end of the week. I hope you get together even out of class to work on this project."

Kurt turned to say something to Blaine, but he saw his seat was empty. Looking towards the door, Blaine was already half out running down the hall. "Great this is going to be a wonderful end to my junior year."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The whole day Blaine was nervous and jumpy. It wasn't until the following day that Rachel finally asked him what was wrong. "You have this twitch about you? Did they toss you into a dumpster? Or throw another slushie yesterday? Because I know if you—"

"Rachel!" Blaine shouted to get her attention, "Nothing happened. It's just this project for English is all."

"Oh," Rachel sighed, "Good," they sat down at there lunch table, "What's so bad about it that has you all jumpy though?"

"It's a partner project," Blaine sighed, "And, of course, I get paired up with him," he tilted his head to the side.

Rachel looked over and saw the Cheerio table, the only boy being Kurt, "Oh I'm sorry. Is really that bad?"

"I don't know," Blaine said as he picked at the piece of pizza, "I was too embarrassed to even say a word to him."

Tina and Artie came over sitting down across from them "What are you talking about?"

"Oh just Blaine's obvious crush on Cheerio Kurt and how he has to do this huge project with him in English now," Rachel said bumping her shoulder with Blaine's.

Tina giggled, "This is so exciting. Does that mean you get to go over to each other's houses?"

"No," Blaine said shortly, "I am just going to do the project and he won't have to deal with a single thing."

"That doesn't seem very fair," Artie pointed out.

Mercedes came walking over, "What doesn't seem fair?"

"That since Blaine is to shy to talk to Cheerio Kurt that he should have to do their entire project himself," Tina said excitedly.

Blaine groaned, "Why are you enjoying this?"

"Because it's love," Tina smiled, "And nothing comes between love."

"I never said I loved him," Blaine said to her.

Tina kept smiling, "Never said you didn't either."

The rest of the New Directions came and sat down with them. Finn sat beside Rachel. "Should we talk about Nationals, they are coming up soon?" Finn said to the group.

"Some of our members are over there," Puck pointed to the Cheerio table, "I doubt they would come over here and discuss our plans for Nationals."

Rachel thought for a moment, "I know what if we give Blaine a duet, with me of course, this time."

Blaine stared at her, "Rachel stop it."

"No," Rachel whined, "I think it's time you had your time to shine and I know you can sing."

"Surprising he can since he's never sung in front of anyone besides you," Sam said.

Blaine sunk lower in his seat, "I don't want a duet with you Rachel."

"But Blaine," Rachel pulled on his arm, "I know you would be amazing and Nationals are in New York this year."

Blaine groaned, "Can you please drop it. I have a project to work on and the less distractions the better."

"Well gee didn't realize Glee club was a distraction," Rachel made a face.

Blaine was about to say something, "Forget it," he stood up and grabbed his things, "I need to get to the library."

Which is exactly where he went for lunch almost everyday whenever Rachel was pestering him or not. It isn't that he doesn't have friends, he is in the Glee club, but sometimes they treat him differently because he doesn't like singing in front of people.

Blaine sighed to himself as he opened his notebook and began taking notes about the book he chose for the extra credit assignment.

Suddenly someone sat in the seat across from him. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt sitting there. "Can't run now," he smirked.

Blaine reached up and tugged at his collar, "I wasn't running, I would have been late for Physics if I don't hurry it's on the other side of the school from English."

"Whatever," Kurt said waving his hand, "We need to get started on this project."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said as he looked back down at his papers, "I'll do the project and then send it to you the day before so you can learn your part when we present it."

Kurt stared at Blaine. He was writing and looking off of a book ignoring him now. He reached out and took the book.

"Hey," Blaine said reaching for the book.

Kurt shook his head, "There is no way in hell I am going to let you do this entire project on your own. I don't know what you heard about me, but I actually earn my grades."

"Fine," Blaine said, "Can I have my book back now?"

Kurt looked at the book, "Why in the world are you researching moose?"

Blaine grabbed the book from Kurt's hands, "It's for an extra credit project in History."

"Are you telling me you need extra credit?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "What do you want?"

"We need to pick a book for this project and start working on it," Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "And I will be helping with the entire thing."

"Fine," Blaine sighed, "Which play do you want to do then?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Kurt said and then Blaine made a face, "What's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh there's nothing wrong with it," Blaine said simply, "It's just the book is over what the span of three days, about a sixteen year old falling in love with a fourteen year old and then they die."

"Alright Mr. Happy, which play do you want to do?" Kurt asked. Blaine took out his book from his bag and threw it across the table to Kurt. "Hamlet? You want to do the story where everyone dies at the end?"

"It has more of a story," Blaine shrugged, "I thought it would be a bit more of a challenge, plus everyone else is doing Romeo and Juliet."

Kurt sighed, that was true, and he already knew that his three friends were doing it. "Fine, we'll do Hamlet," Kurt said to him, "And we will work together on this project."

"Alright, well we don't start working on it at school until next week. Do you want to meet at your house sometime this weekend or the library?" Blaine asked him.

"No way," Kurt shook his head, "And no where public it's bad enough I have to do this project with you, can't we just meet at your house?"

Blaine's jaw tensed, "Fine." He held out his hand.

"What do you want?"

"Your phone, I'll put my number in it and I'll text you my address later," Blaine said.

"Whatever," Kurt said slipping his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Blaine.

Blaine noticed the McKinley High logo sticker on the back of it. He quickly added his number and sent himself a text message, "There you go," he passed it back. "If anything comes up, just let me know."

"Right, so one o'clock on Saturday at your house." Kurt told him as he stood up.

"No, we'll have to make it more two thirty or three if it's on Saturday," Blaine said quickly.

"Fine, three," Kurt rolled his eyes and he was walking out the door.

Blaine leaned back on his chair. This was going to be an interesting end to his junior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt felt the rest of the week drag on with his classes and cheerleading practice. When it was finally Saturday he felt relief as he woke up and then remembered he had to go to Blaine's house for their project.

He completely forgot about the project, he was going to reread parts of the play to prove he was smart to Blaine. Not that he had to prove his smartness to Blaine. He looked over at his alarm clock and it read that it was almost noon.

Getting out of his bed, Kurt found a quick change of clothes and showered to get ready for his day. After he walked down the hall, he saw his dad sitting in his chair in the living room, "Hey Dad. Did you leave the shop earlier this morning?"

"Yeah, I left Harvey with just a quick oil change," Burt said, "You slept in late."

Kurt nodded as he sat down on the couch, "Couch Sylvester is killing us with practices this week and I have all my homework to do too."

"You doing alright with all that?" Burt asked, "Because if you need to take a break I'm sure the Coach would understand."

"No I'm fine," Kurt waved his hand, "Actually today I have to go to someone's house to work on a project."

"Are parents going to be home?" Burt asked.

"Please Dad," Kurt waved his hand, "Blaine is like the dorkiest guy in school. And he's in the Glee club."

"Aren't your other friends in the Glee club?" Burt asked him.

Kurt shrugged, "Yeah, but they sing, apparently he is way to shy. I have no clue how he even got in."

"Well just be doing that project then," Burt said as he grabbed the remote, "You hungry?"

"Nah, I'll grab some coffee before I head over to Blaine's," Kurt stood up, "I'll pick up some dinner when I come back, anything you want?"

"Chinese sounds good, we haven't had it a while," Burt suggested, "You text me when you're on your way home and I'll order."

"Sure," Kurt nodded as he grabbed his messenger bag he had packed the night before, "See you later Dad." He shut the door behind him and walked down the steps to his Navigator.

Kurt pulled up the address that was the paper he had printed out with the directions from the address Blaine had text him. The house was huge. It looked like a small mansion. Course so did the house next to theirs.

Kurt made his way to the front door and rang the door bell. Within a few seconds the door opened, "Hi, sorry I was…you're not wearing your uniform."

Kurt looked down, "No, why would I. It's a Saturday?"

"No reason," Blaine shook his head, "Come on in. My parents want to meet you first though."

"Sure," Kurt shrugged.

Suddenly a golden retriever ran in the room and ran up to Kurt, "Woah girl," Blaine said pulling her away, "Sorry about Angel." He pulled her by the collar, "Down."

The dog seemed to listen and just started smelling Kurt. "It's fine," he said reaching down to pet the dog on the head lightly.

"Follow me," Blaine waved him to follow him. They walked through a hallway and then past a living room and dining room, Angel following close behind them. They made there way into the kitchen, where his mom was stirring something in a bowl and his dad was sitting at the table. "Mom, Dad, this is Kurt. He and I are doing that Shakespeare assignment together."

Mrs. Anderson smiled and set down the bowl she had in her hands, "Hello dear," she walked over to Kurt, "I'm Lucy and this is my husband Harold."

"It's nice to meet you," Kurt smiled at them.

Mr. Anderson looked at him, "You as well. You boys should get started on that project though, Shakespeare is a tricky fellow."

Blaine nodded, "Sure Dad, come on you can follow me up to my room."

Kurt followed as Blaine turned around and started walking up the stairs. They walked down a hallway and then Blaine opened the door to his room. Kurt looked around the room, it looked very Blaine-esque.

"Sorry for that down there," Blaine sighed as he took out his notebook and book, "And thanks for that too."

"For what?" Kurt asked. "The whole polite thing?"

"Manners are big to my parents," Blaine sighed, "You want to sit on the floor or my bed?"

"The floor is fine," Kurt said, "And why would manners be a big deal?"

Blaine shrugged, "Doesn't matter. How do you want to do this project? We could do a poster or—"

"No posters," Kurt said quickly, "I'd rather do it on the computer."

"That's fair," Blaine nodded, "But first we should start by mapping out the ideas we want to talk about."

Kurt took out his own notebook and Hamlet book, "And I wanted to say you were right about choosing this book, everyone is doing Romeo and Juliet."

Blaine shrugged, "I guess I just find it to be a bit silly sometimes."

"Right," Kurt nodded, "Now then, which themes should we choose?"

The pair worked through the afternoon, they hadn't realized two hours had gone by until Blaine's mom knocking on the open door. "Hello dears, I just wanted to let you know it's about five now. Were you going to stay for dinner Kurt?"

Kurt stood up, "Um, no I promised I'd pick something up for my dad and me. Which means I should be leaving now, he is expecting me soon."

"Of course dear, I completely understand," Mrs. Anderson smiled, "Well I'll let you two say goodbye." And she disappeared just as fast as she came.

Kurt gathered his things and Blaine stayed sitting on the floor, "Here I'll walk you out," Blaine stood up suddenly and walked out of his room.

Blaine walked him to the door, "I'll see you at school on Monday I suppose."

"Sure," Kurt nodded and he walked out the door without another word. It felt strange as he walked down the driveway towards his car, but then again doing this project felt weird.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"So how was the Blanderson household on Saturday?" Santana asked Kurt as he was leaning on the locker beside her.

"Clean," Kurt commented.

"That's it?" Santana asked as she shut her locker.

Kurt shrugged, "I met his parents and then we worked on the project. It wasn't as if he had a giant secret."

"You met his parents?" Santana cooed, "How adorable and did she bring you cookies and juice as well."

"Bug off Santana," Kurt said as they walked.

"I'm just saying," Santana shrugged, "I mean you were working on the project right? No funny business went down?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt stared at her.

Santana grinned, "Well as I have said before, you two are the only lady boys in the school."

"We did not sleep together!"

Everyone in the hallway turned and stared at the two. "Didn't even think of that," Santana smiled and then took off walking down the hall.

Kurt groaned, "This is not my day at all."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine walked into school Tuesday morning, because he had to skip Monday from not feeling well. Rachel ran up to him, "Hey you, you're looking much better," she was holding something behind her back.

"Thanks," Blaine sighed, "I'm still kind of tired though."

"Figured so," Rachel said and then she revealed what she was hiding behind her back, "One coffee."

Blaine smiled, "Thank you," he took the coffee and took a drink, "You have no idea how—"

"Oh I think I do," Rachel smiled at him.

Blaine walked up to his locker and started to put his combination in, "I can't believe the weekend I had, with the project and then getting sick."

"That's right, Kurt came over on Saturday," Rachel leaned on the locker beside his, "How did that go?"

"Fine," Blaine shrugged, "We did our project and he left. My mom offered for him to stay but he said something about going home to his dad."

"Wow," Rachel said surprised, "He didn't…"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "He was actually really polite and we just worked on the project."

Rachel looked down, "How does that make sense?"

"No clue," Blaine shrugged again, "I just hope he didn't catch what I had."

"Yeah, you looked awful yesterday," Rachel said, "So…while you were delirious and sick we talked some things."

"Rachel," Blaine whined, "Not right now."

"Fine," Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "Now we have that song to go over in Glee today."

"We do," Blaine nodded.

"And since you missed yesterday I gracelessly volunteered to help you with it," Rachel said to him, "Because I am such a good friend like that."

"Why thank you Miss Berry," Blaine laughed, "But I'm afraid I need to run off since I missed class yesterday."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson you are dismissed," Rachel smiled, "Have fun."

"I'll try," Blaine said with a wave and walked in a different direction towards his History class.

The day went uneventful for the most part. Blaine walked into Glee club and Mr. Schuester greeted him, telling him how much they missed him from the day before.

Blaine sat down on one of the lower risers as others started to walk into the room. He was sitting reading a book for his class, and then he noticed two people sitting beside him and one standing in front of him. Looking up, he saw Brittany, Quinn, and Santana.

"We have some beef with you," Quinn said crossing her arms.

Blaine set down his book, "And that is?"

Santana leaned over towards him, "See this is how we see it. You and Kurt are the only two ass worshipers at this school."

Blaine's eyes widened, "What?"

"You're gay," Quinn said.

"Yep, you and Kurt are dolphins," Brittany said happily.

"Alright," Blaine gave a nod, "And what am I suppose to do with that information?"

"God, you are annoying," Santana said, "This is how we see it. I doubt either of you want to go to college virgins."

"Now how do you…fine," Blaine said as he slumped in his chair, "I still don't know what you are getting at."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Come on girls, this is useless see."

"Fine, let me just be blunt about this," Santana said, "You and Kurt should have sex."

Blaine dropped his book onto the floor, "What? No. He wouldn't…I…"

"Alright, girls could you take a seat," Mr. Schuester said from the front of the class.

Santana smiled, "Just think about it Hobbit."

Blaine's mind couldn't stop after Santana had said that. He didn't notice when Tina sat down beside him and said hello. He couldn't get an image of Kurt Hummel, one of the head Cheerios, having sex with him. He already had a crush on him, and this was just adding fuel to the fire.

Blaine ran to his car after rehearsal. They were told to start looking for songs for Nationals which was less then two months away now.

"Blaine!" Rachel was running towards him, "You ran out of there faster then ever, is something wrong?"

"No," Blaine said breathlessly, "What did you need."

"Oh, well I wondered if you wanted to head over to Sheets and Things to look for some songs today. You can come over for dinner afterwards. My dads are making that casserole you like."

"Sure, did you bring your car today?" Blaine said as he finally found his words. And he knew his parents wouldn't be home for dinner tonight anyways, so having a home cooked meal would be wonderful.

"No, Finn picked me up," Rachel smiled, "You want to go now?"

"Yeah, good idea," Blaine said as he hopping into his car and Rachel followed.

They made their way over to the music sheet store with Rachel chatting the entire way there. "—and he said they had a good time on their date."

"Who did?" Blaine asked.

"Were you listening at all?" Rachel said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Some of it," Blaine shrugged unbuckling his own belt, "Sorry, I guess I'm still on vacation from yesterday."

"Sure," Rachel rolled her eyes, "I was talking about Finn's mom and Kurt's dad. Finn was going on and on about how happy his mom was after their date last night. It's sweet they found each other after loosing their loved ones."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded slowly, "You want to head in?"

"Sure," Rachel opened her door and Blaine followed as they walked into the store. "Here we are now. I was thinking about solo options, and we should go with a classic for the ballad."

"That's a good idea," Blaine nodded.

Rachel looked through a few music books, "Are you alright? You've been acting weird since Glee."

"Can I ask you something," Blaine said biting his bottom lip, "It's sort of personal."

"How about we do this and then eat dinner with my dads," Rachel said to him, "And we can talk in my room later."

"Sounds fair," Blaine said with a nod. They spent the next hour looking through the sheet music trying to find something that fit the vintage and ballad category. The pair went to Rachel's house and had dinner with her dads. The casserole was delicious as always.

"Dinner was great Mr. Berry," Blaine said as he set his napkin on the table beside his empty plate.

"I tell you to call me LeRoy all the time kid," he said with a laugh.

"Sorry," Blaine blushed.

"Quit teasing him Daddy," Rachel said rolling her eyes, "Come on Blaine, let's look up some songs on the internet."

Blaine followed Rachel into her room and she shut the door behind them. She grabbed her computer and opened up an internet browser quickly typing in song ideas she was looking for.

Rachel took one look at Blaine before closing the laptop, "Alright, spill. What's going on?"

"Just something Santana said earlier had me thinking," Blaine said as he sat on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"When did you talk to Santana?" Rachel asked him.

"Today in Glee," Blaine sighed, "The oh so called Unholy Trinity cornered me. And she said something that just sort of struck me the wrong way."

Rachel looked concerned, "What is that?"

"Well…" Blaine played with the hem of his shirt, "Do you think it's alright to go to college as a virgin?"

"Oh," Rachel's eyes widened, "Um…you know…I mean…wow."

Blaine stood up, "Forget it," he was walking towards the door.

"No wait," Rachel reached over and dragged Blaine back to her bed. "Look, Blaine I know how hard it is. I mean, Finn and I talk about it. And we haven't done it yet, but came close once. It's a big decision."

Blaine groaned bringing his hands in front of his face, "I know, but I feel like such a loser. And thinking about that just makes me think I am more then a loser then I already am."

"Hey," Rachel said bringing Blaine's hands down, "Now I know how hard it is for you here. And it's not because of your choices, I know you Blaine. You don't want any kind of one night stand, you want romance and to be swept off your feet."

Rachel held Blaine's hand, "You are going to find that person Blaine. I know you are. And when it happens I will be right there for you to tell me everything about."

"No you won't," Blaine sighed, "You are going to busy and then off to New York."

"I will only be a phone call away," Rachel smiled, "That is if you are still thinking about not going to Ohio State."

"You know what my father would say if I said I wanted to go to New York," Blaine sighed, "I sort of brought it up one day and he wasn't happy with me then."

"You never told me that," Rachel said squeezing Blaine's hands, "I'm sorry I've been pushing."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I don't blame you. I mean you are coming from a good place. And to tell you the truth, I would love to come to NYU."

"Then tell him," Rachel said excitedly, "I know you don't want too and I know you think he will say no, but it's your life."

"I guess," Blaine shrugged, "They are leaving this weekend, I'll think about it."

"Good," Rachel smiled, "Now let's look up those songs because I need a good ballad to sing this year."

Blaine laughed at his friend, "Right, how about something—"

"No," Rachel said quickly grabbing her laptop, "No roxy music Blaine, no more."

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it," he smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was surprised when he got a text from Kurt on Wednesday afternoon asking if he could come over to work on their project again. He could only come over on the weekend again because of his cheerleading practice and Blaine's Glee club practice.

As he was straightening up his room from the past week, Blaine realized Kurt had probably seen his Vogue collection sitting on his shelf. Course he also probably saw his vintage camera collection too.

Blaine shook his head and stopped worrying about what Kurt thought of his room. He may admit he did have a crush on him, but it wasn't worth worrying over whether or not Kurt liked his room.

There was a knock at the front door and Blaine ran down the steps to get it. He opened the door. There stood Kurt, and he wasn't wearing his Cheerio uniform again. Blaine wouldn't admit it out loud, but he preferred Kurt when he wasn't wearing it.

"Hello," Blaine smiled, "Come on in."

Kurt took a step inside the house, "Look I've only got about an hour and half today, and then I have to leave."

"That's fine," Blaine nodded, "We can work on the project more in the week. Just have a seat in the living room, are you thirsty or hungry or anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Kurt shook his head as they walked into the room and sitting there was Blaine's school things.

Angel came walking and must have remembered Kurt, because she didn't jump up on him again, but waited for Kurt to pet her gently. That's when Kurt finally took a moment to realize something different from last weekend.

Blaine sat down on the couch, "What's wrong?"

"Your parents aren't home?" Kurt asked sitting down beside him, but leaving space.

"Nah," Blaine shook his head, "Now did we want to start with Hamlet's relationship with his father or uncle?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "I think his father, since he is the one introduced first through the whole ghost thing."

"True," Blaine gave a nod, "Good call." Angel had curled into a ball by Blaine's feet and closed her eyes.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled as he wrote down something in his notebook. They worked over the next hour and didn't stop until Kurt realized he really had to use the bathroom.

"Erm, Blaine," Kurt said setting down his pencil.

Blaine looked up from his post-it note covered book, "What is it?"

"Bathroom?"

"Oh right, it's down that hallway and to your left. Don't worry it's the guest bathroom," Blaine said with a smile and went back to his reading.

Kurt wondered what Blaine meant by that comment, but just shrugged. He walked down the hall and saw the first door on the left was open. That room wasn't the bathroom, but a huge study. There were books lining the walls and papers covering every inch of the desk.

There was a picture on the wall along the hallway, while there were other pictures, this one caught Kurt's eye. There sat Blaine's mom and dad, and Blaine was standing in back of them, with another man. He certainly looked like Blaine, but he had a slight smile on his face, which Blaine did not. It must have been a family portrait from a few years ago he guessed. Blaine looked almost sad in the photo, not the happy Glee goer he has seen at school.

Kurt felt as if he was prying so he ran into the bathroom, which was the next door. And Blaine was right, this was the guest room. It was amazingly clean and didn't have the homely feeling of a lived in bathroom.

Blaine was wondering what was taking Kurt so long, but waited patiently until he came back and sat down. They set back to work until he looked over and Kurt looked puzzled, "Something wrong?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "But I should get going. I need to be somewhere."

"That's fine," Blaine shrugged shutting his book, "Do you think we should meet sometime during the week? The project is due in two weeks."

"Sure," Kurt said as he stood up putting his papers and book away, "I'll have to text you though, we may have practice."

"Me too," Blaine nodded.

"Okay," Kurt said as then he realized Blaine's parents didn't come home, "Are you alright with your parents not being home yet?"

Blaine gave a laugh, "I think I'll be okay. See you later Kurt, have fun at Tana's party."

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, "What?"

"Sorry, Santana's party," Blaine smiled, "You know I do go the same school as you I know where the parties are."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Right, so I suppose you were invited?"

"Oh no, not for years," Blaine said with a sigh, "But you should get going, don't want to be late."

Kurt didn't respond, he just walked out the door and heard Blaine close it behind him. He personally thought it was odd that Blaine's parents weren't home. And then Blaine calling Santana the nickname only he had ever heard her parents call her. As he started his car, Kurt knew there was more to Blaine Anderson then he knew.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt drove home and ran up to his room to change clothes because he was not going to the party in the same clothes he wore during the day. He walked down the stairs to find his Dad, but he wasn't home.

There was a note on counter for him.

_Kurt, I know you had somewhere to be tonight, so have fun. Don't wait up for me. – Dad_

Kurt crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. He loved his Dad and he loved how happy his dad is now, but dating wasn't something he thought his dad would get into. He just recovered from his heart attack from about a half a year ago.

Grabbing his jacket, Kurt walked out the front door and hopped into his Navigator. He drove over to Santana's house, knowing he was early anyways.

Kurt knocked on the front door and waited until he saw Brittany open the door, "Kurt! Come on, we are setting up."

Kurt followed Brittany into the kitchen and found Santana with Puck laying out all of the alcohol on the counter. "Kurtie!" Santana said excitedly, "Puck here got us all the good stuff."

Kurt smiled, "Good, I need it."

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn asked appearing from the hall.

"Nothing," Kurt waved his hand, "Drink?"

Puck poured five shots, "Let's get this party started all!"

After that, people started pouring into Santana's house. Drinks were being drunk by the cupfuls. The music was loud and people were dancing and grinding against one another.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine was sleeping in his bed when he heard his phone ringing. He sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed. Reaching over to grab his phone, he wondered who would be calling his phone at two in the morning.

"Hello?" he said without looking at caller ID figuring it must be his parents.

"Hello! BLAINE!"

Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear. The background noise was loud enough with the yelling person on the phone.

"It's Kurt," he giggled through the phone.

Blaine didn't say anything, because he was speechless over the entire thing. He knew that Kurt was at Santana's party, obviously drunk, and calling him.

"Are you there? Blaine?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Good! See it's really him!"

"Alright, I'm going to hang up now Kurt," Blaine said pulling the phone away from his ear again.

"No wait—"

Blaine hit end on his phone. While he would like to talk to Kurt, talking to a Drunk Kurt just sounds like trouble. Throwing his phone back on his bed side table, he turned the lamp off and tried to fall asleep.

The next day Rachel came over to discuss their assignment for Glee club. She walked in and instantly started rambling about something Finn said to her.

"Rachel, not that I don't love how open you are with me," Blaine said, "But something happened last night and I'm not exactly sure how to go about it."

"Does it have to do with why you look so tired?" Rachel said sitting on his bed, "I mean I understand a rough night, but you look awful."

"Thank you Rachel," Blaine said rolling his eyes. "Actually, you know what. Never mind. I think I just didn't sleep well because my parents weren't home." He decided not to tell her. Maybe, it was better if no one knew about what happened last night when Kurt called his phone.

"If you say so," Rachel sighed knowing he wasn't telling her something, but didn't want to push. "Now about that Katy Perry song," she grinned at him.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt walked down the hallway of McKinley, with his head still pounding. He didn't know how much he drank at Santana's that night. The two things he remembered was drinking and then waking up the next morning on her couch.

"You still look like crap," Quinn said walking next to him.

Kurt groaned, "Yeah, well I feel it too. Why did you let me drink that much?"

"I believe you are the one that said to us, 'I, Kurt Hummel, plan to get insanely drunk tonight and if any of you stop me I will show the pictures I have from the sophomore year cheerleading camp' unquote," Quinn said as they finally stopped at his locker.

"Whatever," Kurt said taking out his books. "I lost my phone, did I leave it at Santana's house?"

"You seem to do that a lot," Quinn told him.

Kurt sighed, "Does she have it or not?"

"Ask her yourself," she pointed in back of him.

Santana and Brittany walked up to him, "You left this at my house," Santana handed him the phone he was looking for all weekend.

"Thank you," Kurt said grabbing the phone from her hands. "God, my Dad went nuts when I said I left it somewhere again."

"I don't understand how you lose it all the time," Santana said looking as he looked through the phone.

Brittany held up her phone, "I have a GPS in my phone, so I will never lose it. It's this app I have."

"Brit if the GPS app is in your phone, how will you find the phone when you lose it?" Quinn asked her.

"By using the app," Brittany told her with a smile.

Quinn stared at her, "But—"

"I wouldn't argue," Santana shrugged, "I tried explaining it to her and I got nothing. So who is ready for Coach Sylvester's practice today? I heard we are going to start deciding who is on top of the pyramid."

"How exciting," Kurt said as he shut his locker, "Hopefully it won't be Tasha, I heard she got a bigger ass over Christmas break."

The girls and Kurt laughed, "Never gonna happen," they all said in unison as they walked down the hall.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine hated Wednesdays. He knew everyone hated Mondays because it was the beginning of the week. He hated Wednesdays because it was the middle of the week, and he just survived two days of school and still had more to go.

Rachel walked up to him, "Hey you, I have a question to ask."

"Sure, what is it?" Blaine asked shutting his locker lightly.

"As we know junior prom is coming up next month," Rachel explained, "And you have never been to a dance."

"I have not," Blaine smiled as he leaned on his locker.

"Please come," Rachel pleaded, "We all want you to come and maybe we can find you a date."

"I'll think about it," Blaine said to her, "I know what you mean though." They both started walking down the hall, "It's pretty much our only junior prom, I suppose I can sacrifice one night out to celebrate with everyone."

"Yay!" Rachel hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And if you so happen to get a date, that would just be fine as well."

"Right," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Because I'm sure the twenty guys waiting outside my house right now for my hand are just anxious to see which one will get the rose."

"You will find somebody some day," Rachel held his hand, "I promise, but before then I was wondering if you would want to go shopping with me this weekend for my prom dress."

"I suppose I can pencil you in," Blaine laughed.

"Great," they had both walked over to Finn's locker, where Rachel smiled at him, she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey man," Finn gave him a smile, "You ready for that test in History? I studied but I don't know how well I'm going to do."

Blaine shrugged, "Probably fine, did you look over those flash cards I made for you to study with?"

"I did they were tons of help," Finn nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," Blaine smiled at him, "I have to get going though. Good luck on the test," he said walking backwards and then turning the corner.

Rachel sighed as she leaned on the locker beside Finn's, "He has no idea how special he is."

"What is that?" Finn asked her.

"Blaine," Rachel pointed where he was standing, "I mean, I love him, but sometimes he can be so stubborn. He agreed to go to prom, but I doubt he will find a date."

"Yeah, the only other gay guy here is Kurt," Finn said.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, "Remember Blaine used to go to that private school before he transferred here just at the beginning of the year."

"Yeah, what is called?"

"Hmm, I think it was Dalton," Rachel snapped her fingers, "That's it and he was part of their Glee club."

"The Garglers?"

"Finn," Rachel gave him a look, "It was the Warblers, like the bird."

"Right sorry," Finn blushed slightly, "So what are we going to go do, drop by and ask if any of them want to go to prom with Blaine?"

"No, I have an even better idea," Rachel jumped up and down excitedly, "I have to go, I have plans to make," she grinned at Finn and ran off.

Finn stood there for a moment until he gave a shrug and walked off to his first hour.

Later on that day in Glee, Blaine sat down in a chair beside Tina who looked over at him giving him a smile, "I heard you decided to come to prom this year."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I figured why not."

"I suspect since we all know you can dance, all of the girls are expecting you to save one for all of us," Tina leaned over and touched their shoulders.

"Oh definitely," Blaine laughed.

Mr. Schuester walked to the front of the class, "Everyone ready to start another week," he said excitedly, "I know that Nationals is coming up right after you guys have prom, which Principal Figgins asked us to sing this year."

Everyone in the class was excited and now chatting enthusiastically about it. "This is going to be great," Tina said to Mike, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you saying that we have to sing at our prom?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Schuester said, "Don't worry, we'll make sure to have groups and solos, so all of you will have enough time to dance with your dates."

Blaine looked down at his feet. He was now regretting his decision of going to prom. Maybe he can get out of it. He can say his parents are going out of town and he is going with them or he could say he is sick the day before or…

"Don't you dare," Rachel said from behind him.

Blaine turned around, "What?"

"I know you are scheming in that head how you are going to get out of this," Rachel said crossing her arms over his chest.

"I was not," Blaine said pretending acting offended.

"Of course you weren't," Rachel smiled, "So how about a duet?"

"I don't know Rach, what if we did a quartet or something," Blaine suggested.

Rachel stared at him, "Come on Blaine," she slid down to the seat next to him, "We would sound amazing together and you can show everyone that you do know how to sing."

"I'll think about it," Blaine said trying to get her off the subject.

"Fine," Rachel shrugged, "I can't say I didn't try."


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine Anderson," said his AP Physic's teacher, Mr. Phalls, from his desk.

The entire class was quietly working on the homework he assigned just minutes ago after he taught them a lesson. Blaine looked up from his text book and saw Kurt staring at him with a hand on his hip.

"Let's go," Mr. Phalls said holding a pass.

Blaine stood up and took the pass. He followed Kurt out the door and they were walking until he stopped suddenly, making Blaine run into him. "Pay attention," Kurt said brushing off his uniform.

"Sorry," Blaine said quietly as he looked at the pass wondering where it had come from.

"Coach Sylvester gives us those," Kurt said taking the pass out of Blaine's hand, "Now, we need to talk about his project."

"Right," Blaine nodded.

"I'm free today, how about you?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I have Glee until around four fifteen, but I'm free after that."

"Good, we'll meet at the Lima Bean at four thirty," Kurt turned around and walked away, "Don't be late," he said as turned the corner.

Blaine looked up at the clock, "Crap," he noticed there was only five minutes left of class. He ran to class and Mike was staring at him. Giving his head a shake, he sat back down in his seat to look at the homework again.

During Glee everyone started asking him questions as to why Cheerio Kurt had taken him out of class. They all knew the pair was doing a project together, but that didn't seem to matter to them. Most of them thought there were ulterior motives involved.

"We were just talking about our project," Blaine said to Sam who was now asking him if he needed any advice on dating, which confused Blaine because he hasn't been able to keep either girlfriends he has had.

"Sure you were," Sam clapped him on the back, "Just call me if you need anything."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he made his way over to his things. He pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder and then the three cheerleaders were now surrounding him. "Look we know exactly what you are doing," Quinn said.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "Lord Tubbington is good at predicting the future."

Blaine looked at Brittany confused, "What? Kurt is the one who asked me to work on the project. I swear."

"Sure you do," Santana said with a nod.

Blaine stared at her, "Right, because I lie. You would totally know all about that Tana," he grinned.

Santana's face fell, "Come on, we should go or we'll be late."

"Late for what?" Quinn asked her.

"Let's go," Santana grabbed their arms and pulled them along.

Blaine smiled to himself as he walked out of the school and to his car. He knew teasing Santana like that was something he shouldn't have done, but she was asking for it.

Driving to the Lima Bean in under fifteen minutes didn't go as Blaine planned, he was only about four minutes late when he walked in finding Kurt sitting at one of the tables. He was about to apologize when Kurt held up one hand.

"You're late," Kurt sighed, "I'm over it, sit down, we need to get started."

"Good idea," Blaine nodded and he sat down across from Kurt, "Do you mind if I get something?"

Kurt waved his hand without looking up from his phone, "Go."

Blaine walked over and got in line behind an older woman. He finally looked over at Kurt and took in his posture. Kurt wasn't sitting like he usually did, back straight and shoulders even. He was sort of slouched and looking angry at his phone.

After ordering his coffee and paying for it, Blaine walked back over, "I know it's not really my place to ask, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt grunted, "Why would I not be okay?"

"You just seem like you're not happy," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt sat up straighter, "Probably because I'm here working on this stupid project with someone I would never even think about going out in public with. Does that sound like someone who is happy?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Well that was rude," he said simply.

Kurt stared at him, he was about to open his mouth and say something else, but stopped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"But you did," Blaine said.

Kurt noticed even though he was mean to Blaine, he wasn't moving. He was just staring at him. "Aren't you going to stomp out now?"

"Well obviously you didn't really mean that entire sentence," Blaine explained, "And if I did leave, where would that leave us on the project? Neither one of us would have any clue if I walked out that door. Should I do that? I suppose I still could, but then if I did where would I go? I could possibly go home, but I told my parents I would be late. I suppose I could lie and just say you didn't show up, but I've probably used that excuse way to many times to count now. Or we could just ignore the whole thing blaming it on your way of focusing your anger on someone else. What do you think we should do?"

Kurt was staring at Blaine, did he really just say all of that. He shook his head, "Fine, I'm sorry. Let's just forget it happened. We need to talk about how Hamlet's relationship with Ophelia was damaging to both of them."

Blaine let out a laugh, "That shouldn't be difficult then."

They worked for about an hour or two, just talking about the book and the project. Blaine finally closed his laptop, "Think we should call it a day?"

Kurt shrugged, "If you want to leave that's fine, I'll stick around here."

Blaine looked at Kurt puzzled. Kurt usually left the first chance he got, but now he is just sitting there. Blaine stood up, but then sat back down, "You know, I know we aren't friends—"

"No we aren't," Kurt shook his head.

"But if something is bothering you," Blaine said, "I mean…if you want to talk about it, I would listen."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "And why do you think I would do that?"

"Because everyone needs somebody to listen them," Blaine shrugged, "Even if they are an annoying cheerleader."

Kurt finally gave a small smile, and looked down at the book in his hands. He set it down and let his fingers play with the pen he was holding on to. "It's my dad."

"Oh," Blaine said surprised, "What about your dad?"

"He…well, I don't know if you heard, but my dad had a heart attack about half a year ago and he was in a coma for over a week," Kurt said quietly, "I thought I was going to lose my dad. I lost my mom when I was younger, but I don't think I could take losing another parent."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "I'm sorry all of that happened."

"Its fine," Kurt shrugged, "It's over now. He is fine and healthy, even though he refuses to eat half the food I give him."

"You take care of him on your own?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "I did, when he was really sick I made his food. I always worried about him while I was at school. I would leave practices early, Coach Sue didn't like that, but I didn't care. I needed my dad to get better, he had too."

Blaine looked down and then back up at Kurt, "I'm confused, is he not doing well now or is something else wrong?"

Kurt groaned, "He's fine. He is actually better then fine," he said, "He has a girlfriend now."

"Well that's something," Blaine said, not sure how to respond.

"Yeah, it's something," Kurt sighed, "I just…he never had an interest in anyone, but all of a sudden this woman walks into the shop and he is going all goo-goo eyes over her. And I know what you're about to say, how I should be happy for my dad and how I should be supporting him."

"Actually I wasn't," Blaine shifted in his seat.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "Then what were you going to say?"

"That I have a feeling, we are more alike then you think," Blaine gave him a smile, "I guess your dad has been a bit absent lately, leaving you home alone."

"That's not what bothers me," Kurt slammed a fist on the table. Some of the people in the shop turned to stare at them, "You don't understand and don't try too. No one can. This was a stupid idea. God," he picked up his things, "How in the world did I think I could talk to you."

"You're doing that rude thing again," Blaine said not moving from his seat.

"Well I'm glad," Kurt tossed his bag over his shoulder, "We only have one more weekend until this stupid project is finished and then I'm never talking to you again," he walked past Blaine and out the door.

Blaine sat staring down at his hands, he didn't want to admit it, but he felt the tear fall down his cheek. Wiping it away quickly, he stood up and ran out to his car. Blasting the music on the radio on the way home, he just wanted to forget.

He wanted to forget ever thinking why he could be friends with Kurt. He wanted to forget the idea they would even get along. He wanted to forget the first time he ever saw Kurt and started to fall for him.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Hey Blaine," Mike ran up to him, "Dude, I heard…wow, you look awful. You okay?"

"Fine," Blaine grunted, "What do you want?"

"The notes from last week," Mike handed him his notebook, "I'm finished with them."

"Thanks," Blaine grabbed the notebook and threw it in his locker, slamming it shut, "I'll see you later."

Mike gave a short nod and took off, not wanting to know why Blaine was in a bad mood. Tina always told him that he should be careful what he says if Blaine is in a mood. Walking away quickly, he sent a quick text to let everyone else know in Glee.

Rachel bounced happily over to the table they sit at for lunch, "Guess what?"

"What?" Blaine grunted.

"I have our entire weekend planned," Rachel took out her planner, "See!"

"I can't go," Blaine pushed it away, "My parents text me and said we are doing something this weekend."

"Really?" Rachel sat down disappointed, "Can't you get out of it?"

Blaine turned and looked at her, "What? I barely see my parents as it is. And if they say we are doing something this weekend, then I am expected to drop everything and I'll be happy to do it."

Rachel looked at her friend, "First of all, you don't have to take that tone with me," she shuffled her papers together, "Second, fine if you don't want to come then don't let me bother you," she stood up and walked off.

Blaine groaned as his head hit the table. He finally stood up and walked slowly past the library. Somehow ending up at the bleachers outside, he let his head fall into his hands.

"Never thought I would see you here."

Blaine looked up and saw Puck lounging on the bleachers. He was playing with some sort of paper airplane. "What are you doing here?"

Puck gave a shrug as he threw the paper airplane, "Sometimes the cheerleaders come out and practice or I just like to practice my airplane making skills."

Blaine just rolled his eyes, "How exciting."

"Well," Puck sat up as he started folding another paper airplane, "Care to explain why you are out here?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "Away from everyone I suppose."

Puck nods his head slowly, "I know that feeling." He watched as Blaine reached up and rubbed a hand on the hair not ruining the gel he puts in it. "I take it this has something to do with Hummel?"

Blaine quickly looked over at Puck, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid," Puck laughed, "I know what he did last weekend at Santana's party."

"He didn't do anything," Blaine said.

"Sure he didn't," Puck said as he threw another airplane, "Same way you don't watch him and don't even deny it. I am quite a looker myself, course I imagine we are looking at different parts."

Blaine blushed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Course I do," Puck said as he looked around realizing he used his last piece of paper, "Not like there is much you can do about it. I mean he is the only other gay kid at the school."

That comment made Blaine angry, "Why is it just because we are the only two gay guys at this school have anything to do with it? I mean we could possibly have friends not at this school. Just because we walk around proud of who we are doesn't mean we should hook up!"

Puck smiled, "Really? Interesting."

"What?"

"Didn't realize you liked him that much," Puck grinned.

"I do not!" Blaine stood up, "He is an annoying asshole who doesn't understand the concept of having real friends. I personally never want to see his smug face again after we finish this project."

Puck stood up and dusted his hands off, "Whatever you say dude," he started to walk away, "Oh and just so you know I think you should give it a shot."

Blaine watched as Puck walk away. Now what in the hell did he mean by that? Give Kurt a chance? A chance at what? He shook his head and realized he should probably apologize to Rachel before Glee otherwise it would be extremely uncomfortable.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Now was that so hard?" Rachel asked standing at her locker.

"Can we please not make a big deal out of it," Blaine said as his head hit the locker, "I just can't believe he did it." He couldn't take it anymore and spilled everything to Rachel, telling her all about the phone call and conversation at the Lima Bean. He had to admit he did feel better afterward.

Rachel closed her locker, "Look Blaine, I know you've had a crush on him since forever ago, but he's not…"

"Interested," Blaine sighed, "I know. I just…why can't I find someone? I mean everyone seems to be able to find somebody, but I just sit here and I'm alone."

"You're not alone," Rachel said grabbing his arm, "I mean, I know you are only one of the two guys at the school who prefer guys, but you are not alone mister."

Blaine gave a shrug, "I don't think I'm going to go to prom."

"You have to," Rachel pleaded, "How about you make a decision after our trip today."

"Trip?" Blaine asked her.

"Yep," Rachel nodded with a smile, "We are skipping Glee and taking a trip to your old school."

"Dalton?" Blaine asked confused.

"That's the one," Rachel beamed.

Blaine stared at her, "Why?"

"Because you need to remember that you are not alone and maybe there is a cute Warbler you can ask to prom," Rachel grinned.

Blaine laughed, "While that's a wonderful idea Rachel, I doubt any of them will even remember me."

"They will," Rachel reached down to grab his hand, "We should leave now, we have a drive ahead of us."

"You are a wonderful friend Rachel Berry," Blaine smiled as they started to walk down the hall.

"You as well Blaine Anderson," she smiled pulling him along, "Now let's go find those blazer clad boys, I know they are going to be handsome."

"Does this mean we should get the guys of Glee all in blazers?" Blaine teased.

Rachel laughed, "That would be a sight wouldn't it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine and Rachel walked through the halls of Dalton Academy. It really didn't look that different from when Blaine went. He was showing Rachel all of the classrooms he went to and where he used to hang out.

Suddenly the both of them heard singing and they walked down the hall to find the Warblers practicing a routine. Rachel looked over at Blaine who was just staring at his old friends singing. She knew instantly Blaine missed this. There were in the middle of singing a song they both recognized.

_Check yes Juliet_  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye 

_Check yes Juliet_  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind 

Some of the Warblers were bouncing around the room and dancing in sync with one another.

_Lace off your shoes_  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back 

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me 

One of the Warblers looked over and saw Blaine standing there. He ran over and pulled Blaine, while another took Rachel's hand.

_We're flying through the night_  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side 

_Run baby run_  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be 

_Run baby run, forever will be_  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be 

_Run baby run, forever will be_  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me 

Blaine and Rachel were laughing by the end of the song. They both applauded for the group as well. "That was awesome guys," Blaine smiled.

"Nice technique," Rachel grinned.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" one of the Warblers asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Just visiting Nick."

Nick grinned, "It's good to see you, thanks for letting him go for a few hours," he turned to Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "Oh please, he would have come even if I didn't push him."

Blaine blushed, "Gee thanks Rachel."

"You are adorable when you are embarrassed," Rachel reached up to pinch his cheek.

One of the other Warblers, David, walked up to him, "Man, it's been weird without you. It was tough finding someone who could match up to your voice."

Rachel looked over at Blaine, who shook his head, signaling he would talk to her about it later. She gave him a small nod.

"Hey, you're that girl who sang Don't Rain on My Parade," a Warbler said to her.

"My public awaits," Rachel smiled as she walked over to the group of boys leaving Blaine alone.

"Well, the famous Blaine Anderson," a voice said from behind him.

Blaine turned around and saw a boy taller than him. He had a pointed face and his hair styled up. "Erm, I suppose. You are?" he asked being polite.

"Sebastian Smythe," the boy held out his hand, "And you are the famous Warbler. It's nice to finally meet the legend."

Blaine shook his hand, "Oh it's nice to meet you too."

"You know they told me you were amazing, and now I can see that," Sebastian said staring at him.

"Are you a freshman?" Blaine asked him.

Sebastian smiled, "Do I look like a freshman?"

Blaine looked around and shifted on his feet, unsure of how to answer that. "Um, so I should be getting back with Rachel," he said as he started to walk backwards.

"I'm sure she will be fine," Sebastian said smiling at him.

Blaine stopped and looked at the guy in front of him. He shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't want to leave her alone because—"

"So I was wondering," Sebastian looked at Blaine, "If you could give me a few tips on, you know, your magic."

Blaine's eyes widened, "I guess, I mean I don't see why not."

Sebastian took out his phone and handed it to Blaine, who put his number in. He gave him a wink and waved walking away. Blaine stood there confused, but he went to find Rachel.

"Blaine!" Rachel squealed, "They have seen my Don't Rain on My Parade! And they loved it."

"Wow," Blaine smiled at her, "Actually we have to get going now remember."

"I know," Rachel sighed, "It was lovely meeting you boys."

"You too," a Warbler smiled at her.

Blaine and Rachel said goodbye to the rest of the group. Sebastian sent Blaine another look, but he was still confused about it. They walked out to Blaine's car.

"So," Rachel grinned, "Any of the boys catch your eye?"

Blaine unlocked the doors of his car, "Not really," he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What do you mean not really?" Rachel asked as they both got into the car.

Blaine shrugged as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "I'm not really the type of guy that just goes out and finds someone like that. It was great to see my friends again, but I'm not going to start dating one of them."

"What about that one guy you were talking to?" Rachel asked nudging him with her elbow.

"I don't know," Blaine said to her, "I mean I did give him my number, but I don't think—"

"BLAINE!" Rachel yelled in the car, "What are you talking about? You actually gave a guy your number! This is great! Are you two going to see each other again? Are you meeting him for coffee?"

"Rachel!" Blaine said as he mocked his friend. "We barely even talked."

"But you can still invite him to prom," Rachel said with a laugh, "I mean you aren't asking him to marry you."

Blaine glanced over at Rachel while he drove, "But, what if he expects more."

"Who says he is?" Rachel asked him, "Why don't you ask him out on one date and then you can think about it."

Blaine thought about that. He thought about it as he dropped Rachel off and drove himself home. He thought about it while eating dinner with his mom and dad. He thought about it while doing his homework that is due on Monday. And now he was sitting on his bed, with his finger over the call button. Throwing his phone down on his bed side table, he shut the light off and pulled the blanket over his head.

When Blaine woke up the next morning his clock read eleven thirty. His parents had already tried to wake him up early so they could go out for their morning brunch, but he played the sick card.

Slipping out of his bed, Blaine ran a hand through his hair and suddenly there was a knock at his front door. Walking down stairs, he went to the front door and pulled it open.

Standing there was Kurt, wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and sweater. He had a look on his face, "Did you just wake up? I've been texting you for hours."

"Sorry," Blaine shrugged as he rubbed a hand on his shirt, "What's wrong?"

"I texted you last night and this morning," Kurt explained, "I have to meet early because my dad wants me to have dinner with Carole and Finn later."

"Fine," Blaine took a step to his side, "I need to run through the shower, but you can wait for me downstairs."

"I'll get started then," Kurt said as he walked into the house towards the living room.

Blaine made sure Kurt was settled before he ran upstairs to take a shower.

Kurt sat there looking around the room again. He noticed a few things he hadn't seen before. The room was quite large, and had more then enough furniture inside of it. There was a painting of some type of dog on one of the walls. There were many pictures of Blaine and the other person that looked like Blaine all around too.

Finally one caught his eye. He stood up and picked the photo frame up from its place. It was near the back. Blaine was wearing a school uniform and the other guy was wearing a blazer that looked a size or two to small. They were laughing, and Blaine had a smile on his face that he had never seen before himself.

"You ready to…oh, that's my brother and I," Blaine said walking up behind him, "He thought it would be funny to try on his old school uniform when I got mine."

"Your brother?" Kurt asked wanting to learn more, like why they were wearing school uniforms or how much older was his brother.

Blaine shrugged, "Yeah, we should get started on this, and then it will be done."

"Okay," Kurt nodded slowly knowing Blaine was probably right.

Blaine sat down on the couch beside Kurt, and they worked on their project together. "I think we're done," Blaine said as he scrolled through the presentation they had made.

"Me too," Kurt said with a nod.

Blaine picked up the glasses from their drinks and walked into the kitchen.

Kurt leaned back on the couch and noticed Blaine's phone started vibrating on the coffee table. He peeked at the name on the caller ID and it read Sebastian Smythe. What kind of name was Sebastian?

Blaine walked back in, "I guess that's everything then."

"Sure," Kurt said standing up, "Oh someone called your phone while you were gone." He started putting his things away in his bag while he watched Blaine out of the corner of his eye. He was smiling and laughed.

"Thanks," Blaine said, he had a bit of red tint on his cheeks.

Kurt pulled his bag over his shoulder, "Whatever. We're done now?"

"Yeah," Blaine said setting his phone down, which started buzzing again.

"I'll just see myself out since you are apparently so popular this evening," Kurt said trying to sound bored and he walked to the door letting himself out.

Blaine watched as Kurt left, but didn't have time to think about it since he knew Sebastian would probably be texting him back again.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Why are you smiling?" Rachel asked as they sat down in Glee club.

Blaine was holding his phone and looking down at the message, "No reason."

"No reason?" Rachel asked, "Let me see your phone then?"

"No," Blaine said bringing his phone to his chest, "That's private."

"Really?" Rachel smiled, "I will take that as a challenge." She reached over to grab Blaine's phone.

"No," Blaine said holding it in back of him. Then Rachel started tickling him, "No stop," he laughed.

Suddenly the phone was taken out of his grasp. He turned around and saw Santana staring down at the screen. "You found yourself a man eh?"

Blaine reached over to take his phone back, "Give it back Santana."

"Oh," Santana stood up and Blaine followed her, "No way. I'm sorry but these are to priceless not to read."

"Give it to me," Blaine said angrily.

"Look at this one," Santana flashed a grin, "I thought about you yesterday while we were watching a history special about your favorite president." She looked up at him, "Really Anderson? You found a catch there."

Blaine glared at her, "Just give my phone back."

"Oh this one is way better," Santana said moving as Blaine tried to reach for his phone, "I would love to see your ass again in those jeans. Wanky."

Mr. Schuester walked into the classroom, "Santana and Blaine have a seat."

Santana finally threw Blaine's phone at him, "I would love to see the next set of texts."

Blaine shoved his phone into his pocket and sat back down beside Rachel who had wide eyes and was dying to ask her friend about the texts.

The rest of class felt as if it was moving undeniably slow for Blaine. He knew Rachel was going to pounce as soon as they were dismissed and he really didn't want to talk right now.

"That's great everyone," Mr. Schuester said, "See you all tomorrow."

Blaine ran over and grabbed his bag, running out of the classroom before anyone could ask him any questions. He quickly made his way to his locker before tossing in the books he didn't need and grabbing the books he did need.

"Blaine!"

Blaine shut his locker, he almost made it too.

"You are explaining right now!" Rachel said walking up to him.

"Nothing to explain," Blaine said walking backward, "I have to go though. My parents are waiting for me you know." And he turned down the corner and took off out the doors, walking quickly to his car.

Rachel stood in the hallway confused as ever at her friend's behavior.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine knew he couldn't avoid his friends forever, but here he was hiding in his car waiting for the warning bell so no one would talk to him. He knew Sebastian sending those texts weren't exactly unwelcomed, but he didn't think anyone else would see them.

Blaine pounded a fist on the steering wheel when he heard a knock on his window. He turned and saw Santana standing there in her cheerleading uniform. "Either open the door or I will just pick the lock."

Blaine groaned as he opened the car door and got out. "What do you want?" he asked leaning on his car.

Santana grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Seems you went out and found a boy of your own. Don't fancy Hummel anymore?"

"I never did fancy Hummel," Blaine said looking down.

"Right," Santana rolled her eyes, "Look, it's nice you have a guy to play swords with but make sure he isn't one of those losers."

"He isn't," Blaine finally looked up, "I'm not just going to walk up to the first guy I see you know."

Santana sighed, "Sure. Just don't forget about the people who were there for you when no one else was there." And she was gone.

Blaine curled his hands into fists. Where did Santana, Santana of all people, get to tell him that? Of course he wouldn't forget his friends. They were too important to him, course so was Santana at one time.

The five minute warning bell went off causing Blaine to jump. He opened his door to the back seat and grabbed his bag. Blaine walked into the school and rushed to his first hour and skipping going to his locker this morning.

And thankfully his friends did leave him alone, until lunch. "Look Blaine, I just want to understand," Rachel said grabbing his arm, "So tell me."

Blaine groaned, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But Blaine," Rachel whined.

"It's Sebastian," Blaine blurted out.

Rachel practically tackled him in a hug, "This is amazing Blaine. You are going to have a date for prom and everything!"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know if he will even want to go."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked with a smile, "I bet if he is sending those texts to you, then it's a shoe in."

Blaine blushed, "I mean we haven't even seen each other in person yet since we were at Dalton."

"Well he obviously likes you," Mercedes said, "I say go for it boy." The group was all encouraging him now.

Kurt looked over at the New Direction's table, "What's with the giggle gang?" he asked.

Santana smiled, "Anderson got some hot ass on his trail. They must be telling him to get some."

"What?"

"Some guy," Santana shrugged looking at her friend, "I stole his phone yesterday."

"Sounded as if they were already getting down too," Quinn said with a grin.

Kurt knew he shouldn't care. He knew he shouldn't even be the least bit caring, but something was in his chest. He had no clue what it was. "Well that's interesting," he said.

"It is," Santana said, "And to think I thought you would lose your virginity first."

"Thanks Santana," Kurt said while rolling his eyes.

Brittany nodded her head, "Well I guess you can't date Blaine now."

"I never wanted to date him," Kurt shot at her.

"Yes you did," Brittany smiled at him.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Whatever. I need to talk to Coach Sylvester about something." He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria wanting to get away from his friends.

Stomping down the hall and towards his locker, he flung it open. "Right, me dating Bowties," he snorted a laugh to himself and slammed his locker shut after he grabbed his French books.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt rolled over in his bed. It had already been a week since he learned that Blaine was supposedly dating that guy and it wasn't bothering him, but for some reason he couldn't help but think about it. He had the worst times falling asleep thinking about it. He could feel a headache and his stomach was tied in knots.

There was a knock on his door, "Kiddo, are you awake?"

Kurt groaned as he looked up at his dad, "I feel like crap."

"You look like it," Burt said with a laugh, earning him a glare from his son. He reached over and put a hand on Kurt's forehead. "You aren't going to school today."

"What?" Kurt shot up, "I'm fine. I swear. I'm faking."

Burt watched as Kurt ran around his room, but slowly he was realizing his energy wasn't going to last him and he fell on the floor. "Son, you realize everyone deserves a day off every now and then."

"I can't miss today," Kurt said, "Coach Sylvester is going to give out placements for our routine. I can't miss."

Burt set a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You are not going to school when you can hardly walk around your room."

Kurt groaned, "But Dad."

"I think you are the only kid who is complaining he wants to go to school," Burt laughed. "Come on back to bed." He helped Kurt get back into bed. "I'll call your school and tell them you can't make today. And I'll tell Carole to stop after her shift."

"Don't bother," Kurt said pulling his comforter over his head.

Burt huffed, "I'll be back earlier today alright?"

Kurt just groaned from underneath the blankets. He didn't need anyone to help him. He just needed sleep.

Burt left soon after leaving some crackers, ibuprofen, and water by his bed and promising to come home early with Carole checking on him mid day.

Kurt fell back asleep and only woke up when he the faint sound of footsteps of someone walking around his room. He willed his eyes to not wake up, but he was hungry and his headache had come back.

"How are you feeling honey?"

Kurt lifted his blanket, "Fine."

Carole reached over and felt Kurt's forehead, "You're burning up. How about you get out from under those covers for awhile?"

Slowly sitting up, Kurt groaned as his head felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer. He felt like all he wanted to do was sleep for another ten hours.

Carole handed him a glass of water and more medicine for him. "Think you can handle some food?"

Kurt shrugged as he drank down the water washing the medicine down his throat. "I don't know."

"How about some soup?" Carole asked him.

"I guess so," Kurt shrugged again.

"Wonderful," Carole smiled at him, "I'll go downstairs and heat some up for you. Do you want anything else?"

"Nah," Kurt shook his head. Carole left the room and he groaned. Why does she have to be so nice? Why did his dad even start dating her?

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine was sitting in his English class and looked around realizing Kurt wasn't here today. They were getting the grades from their projects back today.

"Settle down class," Mr. DeAngelos said, "I am going to pass out your grades at the end of the class and you can see me if you have any questions."

The entire class groaned, but listened as they were starting another unit. The teacher passed out the new book they were about to begin for their final project. It was a short novel untitled My Life. It was suppose to help the seniors who were in the class with the transition of graduating high school and moving onto to college.

Blaine sighed as he started to skim the book and realized this was probably going to be one of the most boring assignments he had ever done.

"And here are your grades," Mr. DeAngelos walked around passing them out. He walked over to Blaine, "Oh Blaine, since Kurt isn't here today and I know you two did your project together. Would you mind giving him his book?"

"Sure," Blaine said giving a nod.

"Thank you," Mr. DeAngelos said handing him an extra book and packet explaining the project. "Just tell him to read the first two chapters." He handed him their project as well.

Blaine heard the bell ring and started walking down the hallway. He looked at the grade they had received and it read 98%. He was surprised himself and seeing that they lost points on something to do with the font on the presentation.

As he was walking to Glee, Blaine realized he had no clue where Kurt lived. Sure Kurt came over to his house, but he had no idea where Kurt lived. He decided to just give it to Santana or Brittany and they would give it to him.

"No can do Short Pants," Santana smiled at him.

Quinn nodded, "We have practice after Glee tonight and he is an idiot for not coming to school today."

Blaine groaned, "Well how am I supposed to give this to him?"

Brittany giggled. Santana grabbed Blaine's hand and started writing something on his hand, "There."

Blaine looked down at the small numbers and the name of a street, "What's this?"

"Have a seat Hobbit and just think about it," Santana rolled her eyes at him.

Blaine sat down in a chair next to Rachel and looked down at the numbers and words realizing Santana had just given him Kurt's address. It read 415 Whitman Avenue. "Oh," Blaine found himself saying out loud.

Rachel turned to him, "So what's going on with you and Sebastian lately?"

Blaine shrugged, "We went out for coffee a few days ago, but I don't know. He seems kind of forward."

"I see," Rachel nodded, "Were you going to ask him to prom?"

"Maybe," Blaine shrugged again.

Rachel reached over and patted him on the shoulder, "I know he may not be the one Blaine, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun at prom?"

"I guess," Blaine said with a nod.

Mr. Schuester came in and started going on about Nationals. Blaine couldn't sit still through out the entire period, and he didn't know why. Sure he was going to drop off something at Kurt's house, but it wasn't a big deal.

After they were dismissed Rachel wrapped an arm around Blaine's, "Want to watch a movie tonight?"

"I can't," Blaine said shaking his head, "I need to drop off something at Kurt's house and then start working on this Spanish homework."

"Kurt's house?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, our teacher asked me too," Blaine explained, "And I asked one of the girls to do it, but they have extra practice. So I suppose I'll just stop by."

"And that's all your doing?" Rachel asked him.

"Of course it is," Blaine said to her, "What else could I be doing there?"

"Exactly," Rachel said looking at him from the side.

Blaine groaned, "Look Rachel nothing is going to happen. Nothing is going to ever happen. He is never going to be interested in me and I'm moving on."

"I didn't say anything," Rachel smiled, "Besides I was referring to dropping off the rest of his homework."

"What?" Blaine asked.

Rachel handed him a stack of papers, "Quinn gave it to me and said you were stopping by to drop off something else so she figured to could just drop it all off."

Blaine took the papers, "Fine. I should get going."

"You should drop him off something else too," Rachel said.

Blaine stuffed all of his things in his bag, "Like what?"

"You had coffee with him once," Rachel shrugged, "Maybe you could drop off some coffee and something to go with it." And she walked off.

Blaine walked out of the school and figured Rachel was right. Maybe Kurt could use a bit of cheering up since he knew he was missing today at school and the extra Cheerio practice.

Stopping by the Lima Bean, Blaine got a simple coffee and some of the cookies he liked to give to Kurt. He put Kurt's address into the GPS system in his car and he started driving. He felt nervous for some reason, maybe it was because he and Kurt had the silent agreement of never talking to one another again, but he just figured he would drop off what he needed and leave.

Blaine swallowed as he walked up the stairs with Kurt's homework and treat in hand. He reached his hand up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and standing there was a taller man. He was wearing a baseball cap on his head and a flannel shirt with a few grease stains on it. "Hey, you a friend of Kurt's?" he asked looking at him.

Blaine gave a small nod and realized he should probably talk, "Yes…well sort of…no…yeah."

"Right," the man said leaning on the door frame, "Did you need something?"

"Oh, I have Kurt's homework," Blaine said, "And I brought him something because I figured since he wasn't feeling well then he would like a pick me up because I always like a pick me up when I'm sick. And I know his friends were busy with the extra Cheerio practice today and—"

"Alright slow down kid," he laughed, "I'm his dad, Burt."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Blaine," Blaine said quietly, "So I guess here are his things."

"You can give it to him if you like," Burt said, "I'm just going to be in the kitchen if you want to head in into his room."

And Burt walked away. Blaine didn't think this far ahead. He carefully took a step into Kurt's house and looked around. It looked like any other house, not that he was expecting something crazy.

Blaine started walking into the house and saw that Kurt's room must be down the hall on the left, since the other way was the kitchen and dining room. He slowly walked down the hall and saw all of the pictures hanging up.

Suddenly stopping he spotted a picture of a younger looking Kurt hugging a woman who he looked like. She was beautiful and had a brilliant smile on her face.

Blaine looked to his right and saw a door opened ajar. He noticed a corkboard with blotches of red and white. He figured that must be Kurt's room so he walked over quietly and knocked softly.

"Just come in dad," Kurt's voice called out.

Blaine pushed open the door and found Kurt sitting in his bed reading a magazine wearing his pajamas. "Hi."

Kurt looked up, "Oh, what are you doing here?"

Blaine shuffled his feet, "Well see our English teacher asked me to bring you your homework. And we got our grades today so I figured I would give you that as well. And then Quinn was supposed to give you your other homework, but they found out I was going here, so I have that too. Then as I talking to Rachel, she mentioned maybe since you probably weren't doing well I could give you a pick me up, so I brought some coffee and few cookies from the Lima Bean."

"You do realize you talk a lot," Kurt said giving him a look, "But since you're here and you brought coffee I guess you can come in."

Blaine gave him a small smile as he walked over to Kurt's bed and handed him the coffee and cookies. He looked around unsure of where he should sit down.

"Just sit on the bed," Kurt said, "I'm not contagious, I think it was just a bad migraine is all."

"That's good," Blaine said as he gently sat on the bed, "So we got an A."

Kurt took the packet as he took a drink of the coffee. "He marked us down on font size?" he tossed it on the table next to him, "Figures I get paired with the smartest kid in class and he still finds a way to bring our grade down."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked him.

"Mr. DeAngelos doesn't like the Cheerios," Kurt shrugged, "He always finds a way to make us down on something. I've never gotten an A in his class before though."

"Why doesn't he like the Cheerios?" Blaine found himself asking out loud.

"We don't know. We tried to report him, but it doesn't matter," Kurt said, "I mean isn't like I'm failing."

"That still isn't right," Blaine said.

Kurt took a cookie out of the bag and started to break off small pieces eating them, "You don't have to be so nice to me you know."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "I wanted too, besides Santana is the one who gave me your address. Was it important the extra practice today?"

"I guess," Kurt shrugged, "We were getting our placements for our routine for Nationals."

"Oh wow," Blaine said, "That's…erm…will you still get a spot?"

"Who knows now," Kurt said now starting on his second cookie. "If Coach Sylvester is willing she may give me a chance to bump someone back. It would probably be like something in your Glee club."

"Yeah I suppose," Blaine nodded, "If anyone cared enough."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine gave a shrug, "I just get all this crap about not wanting to sing in front of everyone, but Mr. Schuester is nice enough to let me in. I just do my assignments in front of just him."

"Why is that?"

"I guess I'm just afraid."

Kurt didn't realize that Blaine was probably right a couple of weeks ago. Maybe they are more similar than he thought. "I don't like that my dad is dating," he confessed.

Blaine looked up, "Why not?"

"He's always gone now," Kurt said pulling his knees to his chest, "And I just feel like if this keeps up and I'm off to college or whatever in less than two years he will just forget about me."

Blaine laughed, "I doubt your dad would ever forget you. My parents on the other hand have pretty much already forgotten about me."

Kurt stared at Blaine, "How can you say that?"

"Because they have," Blaine shrugged, "You know those weekends you came over and they were gone?" Kurt gave a nod. "They were away on business or vacation," he explained, "My parents aren't supportive of me. I mean they aren't going to come out and say they aren't. But I know from the looks. I thought maybe going to school to become a lawyer would help, but I just want to go to New York for music."

"You do?" Kurt asked picking his head up.

Blaine clamped a hand over his mouth and lowered it slowly, "I can not believe I just said that. I haven't even told Rachel that."

Kurt laughed, "You did. Why don't you then?"

"I don't know," Blaine sighed as he played with the corner of Kurt's bedspread, "I guess in the scheme of things I just should. I would be happier in the long run."

"You would," Kurt nodded, "I was actually thinking of planning on going to New York as well."

"You want to go to New York?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Where else would I go than the fashion city of America?" Kurt said with a laugh, "I mean I know going out there is a huge risk, but I'm willing to take it."

Blaine looked down, he was surprised about how willing Kurt was to do something he always wanted, but here he sat afraid to even tell his parents he wanted to go into music.

Kurt reached out and touched Blaine's arm, "I know we aren't…well, I just wanted you to know that I think you should tell your parents. They may surprise you."

"Maybe," Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "And I think you should give your dad time. I know this dating thing is new to you, but it's also new to him I imagine."

"I guess you're right," Kurt nodded his head. "Sort of strange I guess."

"What is?" Blaine looked over at him.

"Us talking right now," Kurt laughed as he shook his head, "I guess in the end we will always just end up acting somewhat civil towards one another."

There was a knock on the open door, "Hey Blaine you staying for dinner?"

Kurt sent his dad a look. Blaine didn't see it, but he knew Kurt wouldn't want him over, "Actually I should get going." He turned around, "Make sure to read the first two chapters if you're feeling up to it."

"Great thanks," Kurt said giving him a wave.

"I'll see myself out," Blaine said giving Burt a smile, "It was nice meeting you." And he left Kurt's room and then the front door closed.

Burt walked into Kurt's room, "I suppose you won't tell me about him?"

"He's the dweeb I did that project with," Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't get any funny ideas."

"No funny ideas here," Burt smiled, "But he did seem awful nervous about dropping by."

"We aren't exactly friends," Kurt said as he started to look through the homework Blaine had brought, "I guess he didn't know how I would react."

"He also seems nice." Burt shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.

"I know that's code for something," Kurt yelled from his spot on the bed. "Nothing is going on between Blaine and me."


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt walked into school with more confidence than he thought he would have. Sure he may have missed placement for Nationals, but he was a Hummel. He walked straight into Sue's office and would not take no for an answer.

"Oh Porcelain we missed you yesterday," Sue said, "And by we, I don't mean me."

"Understandable," Kurt said, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't counted out yesterday for our Nationals routine."

"Course not," Sue said walking around her office as she was checking something off her list, "But you were adjusted."

"Adjusted?" Kurt asked, "What does that mean?"

Sue didn't look up from her list yet, "I moved you down the ladder. Santana is going to be our co-captain with Quinn at Nationals."

"You can't do that," Kurt said pounding the table with his fist, "I have been co-captain all year long. I have one bad day and now I can't keep my spot?"

"Not my problem," Sue said and waved her hand, "Now leave. I need to call the senator about a duck and sledge hammer."

Kurt growled as he walked out of the office, he knew he shouldn't get so mad. But this was his cheer squad. And he was getting back his spot.

He walked straight up to Santana, "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Santana turned around, "I don't know what you are talking about Lady Lips, but do please enlighten me as I know you are."

"You took my spot as co-captain," Kurt said to her.

"No I didn't," Santana waved her hand, "Coach Sylvester simply said Lopez you're our new co-captain. You were the one at home."

"I couldn't even stand up," Kurt said angrily, "How do you suppose I would have been at practice?"

"Doesn't matter now does it?" Santana said giving him an evil grin, "Now I'm off to go do my duties as a co-captain because I don't stay home like a little girl." She slammed her locker shut and walked off.

Kurt felt everything inside bubbling. He was so angry right now and he didn't want to talk to any of his friends. He just wanted to talk to Blaine. "What?" he asked himself out loud.

A girl standing by her locker looked over at him.

"What are you looking at?" he shot at her as he walked towards his first hour. He was going to get his spot on the Cheerios back and he was going to succeed by the end of the day.

Kurt couldn't handle it by his third period he had enough. He ran into the guy's locker room and fell down on one of the benches finally letting himself cry. He didn't know how long he was there, but he heard the classes start to come in.

Kurt wiped his eyes and quickly stood up. Some of the guys noticed him, but didn't say anything as they passed.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing there. He was sweaty and wearing a tank top with some basketball shorts and carrying a pair of boxing gloves in his hands. He would never say it out loud, but at this moment, Blaine actually looked hot (not that he didn't look hot any other moments), but in this moment Kurt had to admit it.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shuffled on his feet, "Fine. I just needed a break from all that."

"You weren't exactly happy looking English this morning," Blaine said to him, "I could tell you needed the break."

"Whatever," Kurt said willing himself to just stop crying, but for some reason having Blaine standing there Kurt just wanted to start crying in to his arms. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are," Blaine said giving a small smile, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Kurt said shaking his head.

Blaine sighed, "I have an idea. How about I shower off and then we can go not talk in my car."

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes.

"No no," Blaine said quickly, "I meant talk, because you said you didn't want to talk. I was trying suave but it didn't sound right. If you want to talk we can." He was fumbling over his words a bit to much.

Kurt looked down at the floor, the tiles were dirty and grimy and all Kurt wanted to do was have someone to listen. "Okay."

"I'll just quickly shower and then we can go sit in my car for a bit," Blaine said to Kurt and he disappeared.

Kurt sat back down on the bench and waited for Blaine to come back. It was only about fifteen minutes later when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looking up to see Blaine.

"Come on," Blaine said quietly and they walked out of the locker room. Slipping out one of the side exits so no one would ask them questions, they made their way over to Blaine's car. Blaine opened the back door, "I thought we would have more room in the back."

Kurt gave a small nod and noticed Blaine was gesturing him inside. Climbing inside he noticed what Blaine meant. In his car he did have more room in the back.

Blaine followed him inside and shut the door behind him. "Just go ahead when you want too."

Kurt couldn't help it, he just started crying. He felt arms wrap around him and he soon felt Blaine's shirt soaking up his tears, he curled into the warmth. He cried until he felt he couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sniffled.

Blaine reached forward and then Kurt saw a Kleenex in his hands. "Don't worry about it."

Kurt blew his nose into the Kleenex, "Thanks. Sorry about getting tears and snot all over you."

Blaine laughed, "It isn't so bad. I mean compared to that time I was on a roller coaster and that girl puked on me it isn't so bad."

Kurt smiled, "You don't have to do that you know."

"Do what?" Blaine asked him.

"Make me feel better," Kurt sighed, "I don't understand how you are so nice when I just end saying something stupid later."

"We all say something stupid at one point or other," Blaine said handing Kurt another tissue.

Kurt took the tissue, "God, I feel so stupid."

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Blaine asked him.

"Well yesterday since I was sick and didn't make it to placements for Nationals I was bumped down," Kurt sighed leaning back on the car seat, "Santana is now the co-captain with Quinn."

"Wow," Blaine said with wide eyes, "I'm sorry. That must feel like crap."

"No duh," Kurt said giving him a look.

Blaine laughed, "I'm just glad you didn't lose your signature bitchface."

"I can't lose that," Kurt said swiftly, "I'm the one who created it and it's the only thing I have left."

"Did you try and talk to your coach about it?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded, "She told me some crap about how I wasn't there for the team. But I could barely stand up. How was I supposed to go?"

"It's interesting though isn't it," Blaine said thinking out loud.

"What is?" Kurt asked him.

"From what Rachel told me, you would have been at the practice with two broken legs, one broken arm, and a gash bleeding all over the ground," Blaine said.

"You're right there," Kurt sighed, "I don't know what happened, it's like one week all I care about is the Cheerios and then being…I don't know."

"Grown up?" Blaine offered.

Kurt looked over at Blaine startled at the words he had said. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Just saying if you think about it," Blaine said trying to not sound like he was accusing Kurt of something, "Look how about this. I haven't heard you make one rude comment to people who are walking down the halls in awhile or called someone out for not being friends with you."

Kurt played with the extra tissue Blaine had handed him, "So," shrugging his shoulders.

"It's a good thing Kurt," Blaine smiled at him.

"Why is it that it's easy to talk to you," Kurt said with his hands waving around, "I mean I can hardly talk to my dad lately, but you for some reason. I can just tell you anything."

"Do you have to make it sound like it's a bad thing," Blaine said quietly.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I'm sitting here and talking to Blaine Anderson about my problems. How does that make sense?"

"Your doing that rude thing you used to do," Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

Kurt sighed, "So what if I am."

Blaine looked over at him, "Fine, maybe you should leave."

"I should," Kurt said and he opened the door. His voice was rising as he talked, "You know what you just have this way of getting inside my head and you won't leave. And then you go and be nice."

"Why are you yelling at me for being nice?" Blaine said following Kurt out the door, "I'm just trying to be your friend. Which you obviously don't need because you are Kurt Hummel."

"Exactly," Kurt said, "I don't get it."

"What happened to you!" Blaine yelled, "Rachel said you used to be nice and you were in the Glee club, but then you joined the Cheerios and it all disappeared."

"I quit because I had too," Kurt snapped back, "I wasn't going to be kicked around the rest of my life."

"You gave up," Blaine said pointing his finger at him, "You didn't even try."

Kurt groaned, "Right I'm the one who didn't try. I tried a hell of a lot. When that asshole started taking all his feelings out on me, I tried to ask for help but no one was there."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked him.

"Karofsky," Kurt yelled at him, "I confronted him once because he wouldn't leave me alone and he kissed me. And then he tried to kiss me again, so I pushed him back. Then he threatened my life. I quit Glee and put my entire self into the Cheerios because it's what I had to do. So don't make up some crap about how I didn't try. I survived Blaine. I did what I had to do to survive."

Blaine took a step back, "You didn't tell anyone?"

"How could I?" Kurt threw his arms in the air, "This is why I don't let people like you get to know me. I just can't stand the fact that you will look at me like that."

"What?" Blaine asked him, "That I care?"

"Whatever," Kurt said and he turned around walking back into the school. He didn't want to see Blaine's face anymore. He couldn't take seeing Blaine's face anymore.

Blaine punched the back of his car. He then realized how that was a bad idea and shook his hand waiting for the pain to go away. Leaning on his car, Blaine knew that getting through to Kurt was turning into one of the most difficult things he had ever tried.

Blaine didn't go home like he wanted too. He turned and walked into the building and straight to Glee. No one was in the room, so he practiced. He practiced until his voice was sore and he had to sing it to someone.

As Glee was starting, Mr. Schuester walked into the classroom following the students, "So I was thinking—Blaine, is there something you needed?" he spotted his raised hand in the air.

"Yes," Blaine lowered his hand and nodded from his seat, "I wanted to sing."

"Really?" Mr. Schuester asked, "Go ahead."

"Not here," Blaine shook his head, "I want to sing it to someone and they aren't in here."

Everyone looked at him not sure who Blaine was talking about.

"When did you want to sing it?" Mr. Schuester asked him.

"Tomorrow during lunch," Blaine said, "And I asked because I need your help with the band and backing vocals."

"Course," Rachel nodded, "We'll help you," she walked over and took the seat beside him.

"Thanks," Blaine said giving her a small smile, "It means a lot."

"Well let's get this started then," Mr. Schuester smiled and clapped his hands together.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine shifted on his feet. He knew what he was about to do was social suicide. Not only was he going to sing in front of the whole school, he was singing to one of the Cheerios. He swallowed and it felt like a golf ball was stuck in his throat.

Rachel's hand wrapped around his, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"And are you sure about all of it?" Rachel asked.

"He needs to know that I understand," Blaine said in a calm voice, "I just want to try."

"Okay," Rachel said patting his arm, "We'll be right behind you."

"Thanks," Blaine said and gave Finn a smile.

Blaine went and stood at the doors of the cafeteria. The band began to walk into the room and some of the students were looking, but others were just ignoring the events. He couldn't believe he was doing this himself, but knew it was the only way. He couldn't think of anything else. Singing was an escape and his way to communicate.

Shaking his nerves out, Blaine walked into the room and gave the piano player a nod. He opened his mouth to begin to sing.

_Let's all pack up and move this year_  
Slips the liars and disappear  
Leave memories for auctioneers  
And those just standing still 

His voice was shaking, he knew it. But he was making his way over to the Cheerio's table. He had a path and staring straight.

_They'll miss the taste of wanting you_  
Call out your name like I still do  
But they haven't said a word that's true  
And they only hold you down 

Kurt heard the voice and didn't recognize it at first, but then Quinn was hitting his arm. He turned around and there was Blaine singing and walking, towards him.

_And this heartbreak world  
Of just imagine  
With its tired talk of better days_

_And this heartbreak world  
Where nothing matters  
Come on lets make this dream that's barely half awake come true_

Blaine stopped walking a few tables away and just sang straight in Kurt's direction. He saw Kurt's eyes widened, and he hoped something was getting through his stubborn head.

_Let's move out of Los Angeles  
Just drive until this summer gives  
And forget the lies we use to live_

_'Cause we're gone_  
And this heartbreak world  
Of just imagine  
With its tired talk of better days 

_And this heartbreak world  
Where nothing matters  
Come on lets make this dream that's barely half awake come true_

The New Directions began singing along with him, backing him up when he needed.

_Ohhhh ohh ohhhh, woaaa oohhhh_  
And this heartbreak world  
Of just imagine  
With it's tired talk of better days 

_And this heartbreak world  
Where nothing matters  
Come on lets make the dream that's barely half awake come true_

Blaine finally started to walk towards the table once again. He stopped when he reached Kurt. Kurt didn't move, he just stared at Blaine.

_And this heartbreak world_  
With tired talk  
And this heartbreak world  
Where nothing matters  
Come on lets make this dream that's barely half awake  
Come on lets make this dream that's barely half awake come true 

Blaine stopped and let his arms fall to his side. He just stood there looking at Kurt wondering what he was going to do.

Kurt felt something inside. He had no clue what it is, if it was happy or sad or angry. He stood up pushing Blaine out of the way and ran out of the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright we're coming in!"

Kurt tried to bury himself underneath his blankets more, by pulling them over his head.

"No way."

Someone pulled his blanket away, "Hey!" he yelled trying to grab it back.

Standing there was Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. "Are you serious right now?" Quinn asked him putting a hand on her hip.

"What?" Kurt groaned.

"Look," Santana sat on his bed, "I know after Fancy Pants sang you that song you have been out of it, but we have Nationals coming up and you can't be down like this."

"Like you care," Kurt said.

"Well Lady Face," Santana said to him, "Sadly I do."

"We always care about our Unicorn," Brittany smiled as she bounced on the bed.

Kurt laughed, "Thanks Brit."

"You realize we can't do this routine with you," Quinn said to him, "And just because you can't bump Santana, you can take down Kristy or even Debby for their spots."

Kurt nodded his head slowly, "Yeah I know."

Santana sighed, "Look fine you can have your spot back, only under one condition though."

"What?" Kurt asked her.

"You let me pick your date for prom," Santana said simply.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I don't think so. That last time you set me up with someone they weren't even a guy."

"So what," Santana waved her hand, "I know plenty of gay men now. All those cheerleading camps we go to. You'll be fine, I will find you a nice hot piece of ass."

"I will only agree to those conditions if you promise to make sure he knows how to dress," Kurt said giving her a small smile.

Brittany reached over and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck, "This is going to be the best junior prom ever."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"This is going to be the worst junior prom ever," Rachel huffed as she fell on to her bed.

Blaine snorted a laugh, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Finn doesn't know how to do anything romantic," Rachel groaned throwing an arm over her face, "He thought it would be alright to go to prom in his beat up old truck."

"What's wrong with that?"

Rachel sat up and hit Blaine with the pillow on her bed, "Don't you dare say that Blaine Anderson."

"I know," Blaine smiled, "But you have to admit he is clueless sometimes."

"And that's why I have you," Rachel smiled at him.

Blaine shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"You are going to help Finn with all of this prom stuff," Rachel shuffled over to him on her bed, "Please Blaine, it would mean the world to me. Please. Please."

Blaine sighed, "Fine I suppose I can help."

"Good," Rachel nodded, "Now have you asked Sebastian yet?"

Blaine shook his head, "No I haven't seen him since last weekend when we went out for coffee and we started talking about other things."

"Oh," Rachel smiled and bumped his shoulder.

"Not like that," Blaine said pushing her away, "He got talking about school and lacrosse."

"Well were you going to ask him?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I guess," Blaine said giving a shrug, "I brought it up before and he seemed sort of interested."

"And to singing a duet with me?" she asked grabbing his arm.

Blaine sighed, "If I agree to this will you stop hounding me over the fact that I may have chose to go to New York for college."

Rachel turned and stared at him, "Oh my god!" she jumped on him, "You're coming to New York?"

"I am," Blaine laughed, "I talked to my parents about it and they sort of agreed with you."

"What do you mean?"

"They think if I go to NYU then I will learn to be more dependent," Blaine said, "And you are right they have a wonderful pre-law program that I can get into."

"This is going to be amazing," Rachel squealed, "Oh my gosh, we need to start looking up apartments this summer." She stood up and walked over to her bookshelf taking her New York binder from one of the shelves, "I was going to live in the dorms at NYADA, but now we should totally get a tiny apartment together where we will drive each other nuts and fight over the bathroom. This is going to be so exciting."

"Rach, shouldn't we pick a song for our junior prom first?" Blaine asked her.

"What?" Rachel looked up from her New York binder, "You're right." She leaned over on the side of her bed and grabbed another binder labeled, 'Songs to Sing with Blaine.'

"Do you have one of those for everyone?" Blaine asked her.

Rachel looked at him, "Of course. How else would I have perfect song selections every time?"

"Why do I ask?" Blaine laughed, "Fine then. What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Rachel smiled over at him.

Blaine wasn't sure if he liked that look or not, but he figured when you're singing a duet with Rachel Berry, you just better have the balls to sing it.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"And you swear this is a real picture of him?" Kurt asked Santana.

"God yes," Santana said shutting her locker, "I would not lie to you about a man's face."

"I bet there is something wrong with him," Kurt said to her, "I bet you paid him. What did you do?"

Santana groaned, "I can't take this anymore. Either go to the prom with him or don't. I couldn't careless. Now I'm off to think about more important things like running for prom queen."

Santana walked off and Kurt looked back down at the picture she had sent him. The guy was pretty cute. She told him his name was Bobby, which sort of threw Kurt off at first, but decided to give him a chance. He was a cheerleader at another school, he wasn't paying attention to which school though.

Bobby was apparently a few inches taller than Kurt. Not only was he a cheerleader, he was on his school's debate and lacrosse team.

"He knows how to handle a stick," Santana had teased him.

Kurt sighed if he was ever going to get his first real date before going to New York, then this was the time. And who knows he might have fun.

"Right, I'll meet you then. Bye."

Kurt turned around and spied Blaine standing there. They hadn't talked since he had sung to him. To be completely honest, Kurt didn't know how to feel about it. His heart did that whoosh thing again and he didn't know what to think of any of it.

"Are you trying to think of new nicknames?" Blaine asked him, "Because I recently recall Santana calling me Fancy Pants. I actually had to laugh at that one."

"I didn't say you could talk," Kurt snapped.

Blaine took a step back, "Woah, what the hell is your problem?"

Kurt stood up straight, "I have no problem. And I will have no problem going to the prom with my date next Saturday."

"Yeah, well me too," Blaine said back, "I'm going with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Both of them turned around and saw a guy walking up to them wearing a dark blue school uniform with red accents. He was just a bit taller than Kurt, but had a meerkat face, or at least that's what Kurt called it.

Blaine froze, "Umm."

"No I like it," the guy said wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist, "Who are you?" he said turning towards Kurt.

"This is Kurt Hummel," Blaine said introducing them, "My fr—someone I go to school with," he said catching himself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Sebastian Smythe and apparently this one's boyfriend."

Kurt gritted his teeth together, "I don't care."

"Why?" Sebastian stared at him, "Jealous?"

"Of Blaine?" Kurt asked with a laugh, "Please. I wouldn't be caught talking to the dweeb. Much less—"

Blaine felt Sebastian's grip tighten on his hip, "How about we go get that coffee now," he said, "And then I can formally ask you to come to my prom."

"I would like that," Sebastian nodded his head, "See you around Carl."

Kurt just stomped his foot and turned away, "Good luck with that one Blanderson."

"That wasn't very nice," Blaine said to Sebastian.

"And he was?" Sebastian said wave a hand, "Like I care. Now about this prom of yours?"

"Yeah," Blaine said as they were walking out to Sebastian's car, "I mean I didn't mean to spring the whole boyfriend thing on you like that."

"I don't mind," Sebastian grinned, "I just think to be your boyfriend I would have to kiss you and you haven't let me do that yet."

Blaine blushed, "Well you never know," he answered. He smacked a hand on his forehead, stupidest reply ever.

Sebastian drove them to the Lima Bean and they went inside ordering their drinks. Once they sat down Blaine listened to Sebastian go on about something the Warblers were doing.

Blaine hadn't known, but Sebastian was in the Warblers when they faced off during Regionals. Sebastian claimed to have remembered him, but he wasn't sure.

"You look more distant than usual," Sebastian said.

Blaine shook his head, "Oh sorry."

"Was it something that Old Betty White said?" Sebastian asked him.

"Who?" Blaine asked, "You mean Kurt?"

"Who else would I mean?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you know," Blaine sat up, "Did you want to go to my prom with me?"

"When is it?"

Blaine froze, he thought Sebastian would just say yes. He didn't realize he had to make time for him. "It's next Saturday, not the upcoming one," he explained.

"I don't think I have a meeting or anything," Sebastian shrugged, "Why don't you count me in. Now the whole boyfriend thing, is that up for asking as well."

"Well…I…I mean I guess," Blaine shrugged.

"Good," Sebastian smiled over at him, "Blaine Ex-Warbler I am going to rock your world."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"He didn't even ask," Blaine said pacing around his room. "I mean he had to think about going to prom with me, but no he just assumed I wanted to be boyfriends with him. I mean he could have at least asked me. I'm not some insane person that hooks up with every gay guy I meet."

He fell down on to his bed, "Sometimes I think you're the only one that really listens to me Angel," he reached over and started petting the golden retriever's fur.

The dog jumped down off his bed and out of the room.

"Well fine then," Blaine said to the open door, "Why don't you just go find someone else." He flopped over onto his back, "And even my dog doesn't want to hear me go on and on."

Suddenly his phone started ringing and he picked it up with looking at the caller ID, "Hello."

"I need your advice."

Blaine sat up on his elbows, "What do you need Finn."

"I'm at the flower shop and I was picking out a corsage for Rachel. There are so many flowers Blaine! So many," Finn exclaimed.

Blaine laughed, "Alright, tell me where you are and I will meet you there."

"Awesome dude, I'm at some shop named Loreta's I think," Finn said through the phone.

"No," Blaine said shaking his head, "Leave. Get in your car and I will meet you at Teresa's Florists. It's just down the street and to the left you can't miss it."

"Really?" Finn asked.

Blaine laughed, "Really. I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"Okay," Finn said and he hung up his phone.

Blaine shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his wallet and keys. He figured he may as well get Sebastian's boutonnière as well.

When Blaine arrived at the flower shop Finn was sitting in his truck. He hopped out when he saw Blaine had made it. "Thank you so much for the help. I tried to ask Kurt, but he was busy with his cheerleading thing."

"It's no problem," Blaine said as they walked into the shop. "Not that you made the wrong choice by going to the other flower shop, I just know the flowers here are fresher and they are more affordable for high school proms."

"Thanks," Finn smiled at him, "Wow, it smells really pretty in here."

The woman behind the counter laughed, "Hello boys, how can I help you?"

"I need a corsage for my girlfriend for prom," Finn said, "And I am totally lost."

"I take it you called in a friend for help?" the woman asked pointing over at Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "And I need to put an order down for a boutonniere."

"That's right man," Finn said clapping him on the back, "Everyone is going to have a date for prom this year."

"Seems like it yeah," Blaine nodded.

"Alright well let's get you two started then," the woman said, "What kind of flowers do you want for the corsage?"

"What about a green one?" Finn asked.

Blaine let his head fall into his hands, "No Finn. I've seen Rachel's dress and it should match her eyes as well."

"Oh," Finn said confused, "I'm glad you're here than."

"Just pick a flower a nice shade of pink," Blaine told him, "And you could add some simple baby's breaths around them."

"Baby's breath?" Finn asked.

The lady laughed quietly, "It's a small white flower," she showed Finn, "They make the corsage look fuller."

"Oh good," Finn nodded. They talked and Finn chose some flowers he liked with Blaine's approval. Finn put in his order.

"Your turn sweetie," the woman said grabbing another order form, "What would you like?"

Blaine looked around, he wasn't sure at all. He looked around and found a small blue flower, it was a beautiful shade that would have matched Kurt's eyes. Shaking his head, no he was here to get something for Sebastian, but then he thought about it and he didn't even know the color of Sebastian's eyes.

"Dude, did you like that one?"

Blaine looked down and he was holding the small blue flower, "What. No. How about one of these," he said pointing to a simple white rose. He figured it was simple enough and elegant, considering he didn't exactly know what Sebastian was going to wear color wise.

"Nice selection," the woman smiled at him, "You know your stuff."

"Thanks," Blaine blushed, "I've had practice when I went with my friends to get them for there dates."

"Well it's a good practice to pick up," the woman laughed, "I get guys coming in here without a clue, choosing red roses for the wrong occasions and orchids when they should have chosen lilies."

Blaine let a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess sometimes someone just needs a little help."

"They should be ready the day before you boys have prom, so you can pick them up then or the day of," the woman said after she charged them for their purchases.

The pair walked out of the shop. "Thanks for all your help," Finn said, "I mean I know Rachel would be happy with anything, but I think you got it spot on."

"I know what you mean," Blaine smiled over at him.

"And we're excited to meet this guy you are bringing," Finn said bumping his shoulder, "I will have to give you some tips on some of my moves."

"Okay," Blaine said with a laugh, "I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yep," Finn waved as he got into his truck.

Blaine made his way into his own car and laid his forehead on the steering wheel, "Dating advice from Finn?" he sound to himself out load. "And I'm talking to myself again and I can't even blame my dog." He put his car in drive and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

"So…"

Blaine turned to Rachel, "What?"

"I want to know more about this Sebastian guy," Rachel said moving to sit on Blaine's bed. They were rehearsing their song for prom tomorrow and Rachel wanted it perfect.

"He is a Warbler," Blaine shrugged.

"I knew that," Rachel said hitting Blaine on the arm, "I want to know something totally random about him."

"Oh okay," Blaine nodded, "He is an only child."

"I ask you for something and you tell me he is an only child," Rachel said hitting his arm harder.

"Fine," Blaine said trying to think of something Sebastian had told him, "He has a cat I think."

"You think?" Rachel said to him, "Look Blaine if you don't like Sebastian then why are you going out with him."

"I do like Sebastian," Blaine said defensively, "Its just sometimes all he goes on and on about is the Warblers or his lacrosse team."

"Really?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes really," Blaine nodded, "Why?"

"Well I mean Finn at least tries to understand when I talk to him about stuff I like," Rachel said, "And half the time I think he just thinking about playing some shooting game with Puck later."

"I don't know," Blaine groaned, "I mean I haven't had that much experience in dating, maybe that's how it is with gay guys."

Rachel gave him a look, "You realize I grew up with two dads and they always listen to one another. They are a couple just like anybody else, it's a team."

Blaine scratched his head, "Are you saying that I shouldn't go out with Sebastian?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I'm saying if you aren't comfortable with him than you shouldn't force yourself to like somebody."

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, "But no one else seems to like me," he felt his eyes starting to water. He stood up from his bed, "I have tried Rachel. I have tried so hard. I've been the perfect son for my parents and I'm still not good enough because I'm gay. I tried to do well in school, but since I'm gay I need to get the ass kicked out me. I'm just sick of my life revolving around the fact that I'm gay and it's just making my life hell."

"Sweetie," Rachel stood up to touch Blaine's arm, but he pulled it away.

"I get it," Blaine said backing away, "Maybe Sebastian isn't the greatest guy, but he likes me. And that's all I ever wanted."

Rachel wiped a tear that was falling down her face, "Can I tell you something."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I always thought the same thoughts as you," Rachel said, "I watched Finn for years. I never thought he would notice me. And then we broke up and I figured what kind of guy would ever put up with me like he did."

Blaine laughed, "I do."

"I know," Rachel smiled at him, "And somehow Finn came back to me. Sebastian may not be your one. And your one may not even be in Ohio right now. He could be traveling the world looking for you too."

Blaine reached up and used his sleeve as a tissue, "You think that?"

Rachel grabbed a Kleenex from his box and handed it to him, "I know that. Who knows what's going to happen to us in the future. But I know there is someone out there for you."

"Thanks," Blaine said blowing his nose.

"Now let's practice this song a few more times because I don't think we are harmonizing correctly in the middle," Rachel said as she reached over to her iPod to start the song over again.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine stood anxiously waiting for Sebastian to pick him up. He offered since it was his prom, but Sebastian insisted. His parents weren't home this weekend and asked if he could send them pictures.

He glanced at himself in the mirror again. His tuxedo was a simple shade of black with a black skinny tie. He had done his hair a bit differently tonight, opting for a curlier look, but still tamed.

The door bell rang and Blaine bolted. He opened the door and standing there was Sebastian. He was wearing a tuxedo of his own, it was nice and made him look handsome. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded with a smile, "Oh wait," he said stepping to the side. He reached for the boutonniere he had gotten for Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down at it, "Really? Aren't those sort of tacky?"

Blaine instantly blushed. He didn't think it was tacky at all. Wasn't getting boutonniere and corsages for dates all a part of dances like this? "I didn't…I was just…"

"Fine, I'll wear it," Sebastian said taking a step towards Blaine.

Blaine gave a silent nod and took the beautiful flower from the box. He pinned it on Sebastian's jacket careful not to poke him.

"Alright great," Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Blaine was planning on a taking a few pictures inside, but apparently Sebastian was in a hurry to get to prom. He was sure Rachel would take a few of him.

"So anyone to warn me about?" Sebastian asked as they drove.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "Well you know like Gay Face or someone like that. I want to be prepared."

"I guess not," Blaine said, "It might be a good idea to stay away from the jocks though."

"Fair enough," Sebastian said as he pulled into McKinley High. He parked the car but made no way of leaving. "So I thought we would park for a bit."

Blaine started shaking, oh god. He wasn't ready for this. Not now and not with Sebastian. "Actually I promised Rachel I would meet her about now. And I need to know when I'm up to sing my duet with her."

"Are you stalling me?" Sebastian asked him.

Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm just very responsible in my Glee club."

"Right responsible," Sebastian said. He turned towards Blaine and reached across the seat.

Blaine didn't move, he just let Sebastian start to kiss him. It wasn't unpleasant, but he didn't think that this is what it should feel like. It felt like nothing, but then there was a wetness. That was Sebastian's tongue, he gently opened his mouth and let him dominate the kiss.

Sebastian pulled away, "More of that later," he winked and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Blaine followed and opened his door. They made their way inside and Sam, Mike, and Artie were on stage singing a song. He smiled over at them and gave a wave.

"Friends of yours?" Sebastian asked.

"They're in the Glee club," Blaine said, "Of course they are my friends."

"You can be in the glee club and not be friends with them," Sebastian pointed out, "I mean some of the Warblers couldn't make it public school like this."

Blaine stiffened at that comment, but saw Rachel and Finn. He started to walk towards them and Sebastian followed. "Hi guys!" he shouted over the music.

Rachel smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hi! Isn't this great!" She lifted her hand, "Look at what Finn got me!"

Blaine looked at the corsage on her wrist, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled and looked up, "And this must be Sebastian."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Finn and Rachel," he said to his date.

"Hi," Sebastian waved at them, "I'm thirsty. I'm going to go grab something to drink."

"Alright," Blaine said and Sebastian walked off.

"Where's your boutonniere dude?" Finn asked, "I thought gay guys were into that stuff."

Rachel hit him on the chest playfully, she glanced at Blaine and saw his face understanding the moment Finn asked. "You ready to dance tonight?"

"I guess if Sebastian wants too," Blaine shrugged.

"Don't forget you promise all us girls in Glee club a dance too," Rachel laughed, "And I expect full payment." She grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"You got it," Blaine smiled at her.

Sebastian came back and was holding a drink in his hand, "I thought someone would have spiked it by now."

"I'm pretty sure Puck hasn't been around yet," Blaine shrugged. He watched all of the other couples dancing together on the floor. The songs changed and now Mercedes was singing with Tina and Brittany in the background.

Blaine looked over and found Kurt and his date. He was definitely tall, he had muscles too. His hair was perfect, it was straight and styled neat on the top of his head. They were both wearing boutonnieres as well.

"Want to dance?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine jumped, "Sure."

Sebastian stood up and followed him to the dance floor. Since it was a bit of a slower song Blaine wasn't sure where to put his hands. "I'll lead this time," he said.

"Okay," Blaine nodded, but he still wasn't sure.

"I'm not going to bite," Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist to pull him closer.

Blaine's arms just fell to hold Sebastian around the neck. He was dancing with a boy at his prom. He couldn't feel like he was flying any higher.

The slow song quickly ended and Santana took the microphone to apparently, "Pump up this lame party."

Sebastian kept trying to grind up against Blaine, but he really didn't want to dance like that. He pulled out his last move, "I'm thirsty, would you mind?"

Groaning, Sebastian reached over and pulled Blaine closer to him, "I know you're trying to get away from me."

Rachel appeared at his side suddenly, "Blaine we are on deck."

"Okay," Blaine may have smiled a bit too large as he quickly took his friend's hand and started walking to the stage.

"That bad?" Rachel asked.

Blaine shrugged, "It was fine, but then something happened."

Rachel shrugged, "Ready to sing?"

"Oh yes," Blaine laughed as they were introduced and made their way up on the stage.

As they were singing Blaine could see Kurt and his date in the corner. They weren't really dancing as much as sucking on another's faces. And if they weren't doing that then they were grinding against each other.

Blaine noticed Kurt was a bit wobbly as well. He wondered what was up with that.

They finished their song and everyone clapped loudly as Mr. Figgins walked onto the stage.

"Hello McKinley Junior Prom," Mr. Figgins said, "I am here to announce your prom queen and prom king."

Blaine and Rachel found Finn standing next to Sebastian looking confused. "Finn's face is pretty similar to mine when I hear Sebastian talk," Blaine said.

Rachel laughed as she took Finn's hand and the group watched as Mr. Figgins read the votes.

"And your Prom Queen is," Mr. Figgins paused as he took out a piece of paper from an envelope, "Quinn Fabray."

Quinn walked straight up to the stage and let the crown be placed on her head, "Thank you all," she smiled and waved.

Rachel and Blaine shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Now your Prom King," Mr. Figgins struggled to open the envelope and he ripped it open, "Blaine Anderson."

The room went silent. Everyone's eyes turned towards Blaine. Blaine stood in shock. He didn't know what to do right now. He could run the door was right there and he could just start running.

"Go on up there Mr. Prom King," Sebastian said in his ear.

Blaine gave a small nod and let his feet carrying him up to the stage. He let the crown be placed on his head. He looked over and saw Quinn giving him a funny look and she took a step back.

Suddenly five pounds of slushie was dropped on his head. He was freezing as he stood up there. He looked into the crowd and everyone was laughing.

Blaine shook the slushie off and ran down the stairs, and out the door. He heard Rachel yelling his name, but he didn't stop. He ran out of the school and finally stopped when he leaned on the wall of the brick.

"You look like shit," someone said.

Blaine turned and saw Puck holding a bottle in a bag, "What are you doing out here?"

"I got bored," Puck shrugged, "You want some? You look like you could use something."

Blaine grabbed the bottle and started to drink it all down. It burned his throat and tasted like nothing he had ever had before.

"Dude," Puck stepped towards him, "It's not water."

Pulling the bottle away from his mouth, Blaine used his sleeve to wipe away the drips, "I needed that," he said now handing the empty bottle to Puck.

"Dude, you are so buying me a new one," Puck said.

"Fine," Blaine said waiting for the effects of the alcohol to take affect.

Puck held out his hand, "We're leaving come on."

"What?" Blaine looked up at him.

"I know of a party and a good one, just a few blocks down the road," Puck said, "And you look like you need to get wasted."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I do."

"Well alright then," Puck said helping Blaine up, "Let's get Anderson wasted tonight!"

Puck took Blaine to his car and he climbed inside. "Thanks."

"Sure, is there anyone you wanted to tell you were leaving first?" Puck asked starting his car.

Blaine nodded, "I'll text them." He pulled out his phone and his vision started to get blurry, as he sent a text to Sebastian and Rachel. He sent one to Sebastian telling him he was going to walk home. And he sent one to Rachel telling her he found a ride home and was fine. He then turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"You are going to have the time of your life!" Puck said with a laugh, "Mostly all the cool kids will join us after the lame prom. And why are you wearing that crown on your head?"

Blaine reached up and touched the crown, he had forgotten about that. "I'm the Prom King," he said with his words already starting to slur, "And my subjects love me by pouring gallons of slushie on my head."

"Well it explains to the sticky mess," Puck said and found a place to park. "Are you ready?"

"YES!" Blaine shouted as they exited the car. They walked to the front door that was swung open. "HEY BITCHES! IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Everyone yelled and started to pull him in to the party.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"He texted me saying he got a ride," Rachel said looking at her phone, "Who could have gotten a ride from?"

"Well looks like I'm gone," Sebastian said.

"Wait, don't you want to know where he is?" Rachel asked him.

Sebastian shrugged, "I'll let him cool off and call him in the morning. See ya," he waved and walked out.

"I don't really like him," Finn said.

"Me neither," Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest. "Now I need to find out who did that to him." She looked around and there was a crew on the stage cleaning the mess up, they couldn't start singing again until it was gone, so there was just some music playing.

Rachel then spotted them. All of the Cheerios standing together and laughing. She stomped her way over, "That was rude and mean!"

Quinn put a hand on her hip, "So what."

"It wasn't right to do that to someone like Blaine," Rachel said to them. "He is one of the nicest guys at this school and all you care about is humiliating him."

"He deserved it honey," one of the Cheerios said.

"Did you see the way he was dancing with his date?" another Cheerio said, "Not in Ohio."

One of the jocks as her date nodded, "It was quite gross."

"And what about Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, "He is dancing with his date and they were practically having sex at one point."

"We told them to keep it in the corner and they did," a guy said, "It was easy."

"You are all awful people and I hope you three don't get to go to Nationals with us," she pointed to Santana, Brittany, and Quinn.

"But then you wouldn't have enough people," Santana pointed out with a smile.

"I don't care," Rachel said to them, "Blaine is my best friend and if you think he is so small that you have to treat him like that then I don't want anything to do with you three." She stomped away and left them.

Kurt had watched the whole thing and finally pushed the guy who was now licking his ear away. He did feel a bit tipsy from the drinks they had drunk in the car on the way over, but it was just to loosen him up.

"You guys did that?" Kurt asked holding steady on Santana's shoulder.

"Course we did," one of the jocks smiled big, "Had to keep order here."

Kurt took a step back, "That was rude James."

"So what," James said.

Kurt clicked his tongue, "You weren't saying that when I let you go down on me that one night at a party."

James eyes widened, "What the hell man!"

"And Terry," Kurt said wrapping an arm around the Cheerio, "I just wanted to apologize. I didn't realize you and Phillip were dating when he asked me to finger him. He was just really curious," he giggled.

"Alright," Santana grabbed Kurt's arm, "It's time to go."

"Wait," Kurt said as he reached and grabbed Bobby's arm, "I need my date."

"Hey man," Bobby said, "I heard of party going on around here. Want to go?"

"Yeah," Kurt sighed falling into Bobby's arms.

Quinn and Santana shared a look. They knew Kurt was drunk already, but didn't know how well this would go over. "We're going too," Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand.

Quinn turned her date, he was a football player, Tyler, "Sorry I'm leaving too. I had a nice time."

And they all piled into the car and drove over to the party. The party was in full swing and that's when Brittany shouted, "Hey it's Puck's truck."

They all looked over and sure enough there was Puck's truck parked. "Well let's go!" Kurt said and ran into the party.

"I can only imagine this night ending well," Santana said looking over at Quinn.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_"Hello! Hello? Whatever just call me back later," and then the line went dead._

_Blaine pulled the blankets back over himself, letting the phone fall onto the floor. He folded himself into the fetal position clutching his pillow and crying. This is not how his junior year was supposed to end._

Blaine finally pulled himself out of bed after he realized he had no more tears left inside of him. He crawled into the bathroom and he was just in time because he quickly grabbed the toilet and emptied his entire stomach in to it.

He gripped the edges of the toilet so hard his knuckles turned white. He felt sore all over and didn't feel like he could even see straight. Slowly he pulled himself into this shower and let the warm water run over his body.

After his shower Blaine finally stood up shakily and grabbed a towel that was hanging up. He dried himself off and made his way back to his bed. Picking up his tuxedo from the floor, he realized it was wet and not with just slushie, but it looked as if someone had tried to clean it.

Blaine walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt and pajama pants to put on. He wasn't planning on seeing anyone and didn't want to for a long time. He looked over and saw Kurt's phone sitting beside his own on his night stand, reaching over he turned Kurt's phone off. Wrapping his blankets around himself, he tried to get some sleep.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt opened his front door and prayed his dad wasn't awake yet.

"Kurt?"

Kurt flinched, "Almost," he whispered to himself. "Yeah dad?"

"Where have you been?" Burt asked walking into the living room and seeing his son in the same outfit as he was wearing yesterday.

"I was at Santana's," Kurt lied. He knew his dad would believe him though. He rushed past his dad to go to his room.

Burt looked at him, "And I take it you left your phone there?"

Kurt froze, "My phone?"

"You didn't answer when I called earlier, and now it's just going straight to voicemail," Burt told him, "You need to stop losing your phone."

"Right," Kurt nodded in a daze, "I need to call Santana and let her know to bring it to school on Monday."

"Fine," Burt said, "Did you have fun?"

Kurt didn't know what to say. Did he have fun? "Yeah," he said slowly, "I'm tired though, going to sleep for awhile."

"Have a good nap," Burt smiled at him.

Kurt walked into his room and shut the door. He leaned his back on the door and fell to the ground. Kicking his shoes off, he immediately checked his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Kurt stood up slowly and changed out of his tuxedo he had been wearing into a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He honestly didn't know what to do. Obviously his phone was somewhere, and hopefully not with Blaine.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel could not take it anymore. She tried giving Blaine space, but it was Tuesday and she hadn't heard from him since he left the prom on Saturday. Skipping out on her fifth hour class, she slipped out one of the side entrances and got into her car. She drove over to Blaine's house.

Rachel ran out of her car and started banging on the door, "Blaine Anderson open up this door! I am not leaving this time until you do!"

There wasn't an answer.

Rachel looked around and found the hide-a-way key Blaine had to use once. She knew she shouldn't know where it is, but she had to do something. She slipped the key in the lock and turned the handle. After placing the key back, she slipped inside.

Looking around the house it looked as if no one was home. Angel ran over and started to jump on her. "Hey girl," Rachel reached down and pet her head.

Rachel started climbing up the stairs and she threw open Blaine's door. "You need to get out of bed," she grabbed Blaine's blanket and pulled it off of him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked groggily.

"Get up," Rachel said throwing the blanket on the floor and walking over to his dresser, "We are going to go get coffee and talk because this isn't healthy."

"I don't care," Blaine groaned rolling over. "I wanna stay here."

Rachel looked over at him, "When is the last time you even showered?"

"Sunday I think," Blaine said.

"Eww," Rachel made a face, "Up and out of bed now," she pulled his arm. "I'm not talking to you until you smell like a person again. Now go!"

Blaine stared at her, "Can you not act like the concerned friend today."

"Blaine Anderson," Rachel shouted, "If you do not get in that bathroom in the next five minutes I will not hesitate to shred every one of your bowties and cardigans. Hell I will even get started on your Vogue collection."

"Fine, geez," Blaine said walking into the bathroom, "I'll shower. You don't have to be so mean about it."

Rachel sighed as she finally heard the shower going. She sat down on the bed and looked around Blaine's room. It smelled awful. She stripped the bed and took the sheets down stairs to the washer. She hung up the tux that was wrinkled on the floor. The dishes with bits of food leftover went in the sink in the kitchen and then she finally found where he kept clean sheets.

As Rachel finished fluffing his pillow with a fresh pillow case on it, Blaine walked back in the room wearing a robe. "You didn't have to do that."

"I don't know what happened to you, so I suppose if something happened, I figured I would do something nice," Rachel said.

Blaine just nodded his head slowly.

"Blaine, what did happen?" Rachel asked him concerned, "I've never seen you like this before."

Blaine walked over and sat on the bed. He reached over and then held out something for Rachel.

Rachel took the phone Blaine held out. She didn't recognize it. She flipped it over and saw the Cheerios logo on the back, "I don't understand Blaine."

"That's not my phone," Blaine said tearing up.

"So," Rachel said, "Well I know Kurt has a similar phone, but he…wait, is this Kurt's phone?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded his head, "He left it here the other night."

"What do you mean the other night," Rachel said trying to figure it out. "The party! Oh my god! YOU AND KURT! HERE!"

"Could you not yell please," Blaine said trying his hardest not to cry.

"Oh Blaine," Rachel let the phone fall on Blaine's bed as she hugged him and he started to cry, "What happened?"

"I don't remember," Blaine sobbed, "I got so drunk and I don't remember."

Rachel just held him while he cried and whispered to him that everything would be okay.

"He was my first," Blaine said with a raspy voice.

"I know sweetie," Rachel said as she pet Blaine's hair. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

"It doesn't matter," Blaine sighed in Rachel's arms, "Nothing matters."

"Yes it does," Rachel said pulling away, "Blaine, you are wonderful guy. And sometimes we screw up, we're teenagers it happens. But next year is going to be amazing. We are going to be seniors. And the year after we are going to New York together and taking the world by storm."

"You are," Blaine said slumping on his bed.

"We both are," Rachel smiled, "In different ways, I'm going to be singing while you are going to be in pre-law. You look amazing in a suit sir."

Blaine gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"Now, we are going to get you dressed and you need to give Kurt his phone back," Rachel smiled as she stood up.

"No way," Blaine stood up and tightened his robe tie, "I am not talking at him. I can't even stand the sight of him right now."

"Stand the sight?" Rachel turned around. Blaine glanced at his camera for a moment. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing," Blaine groaned, "I think we started taking pictures during or something because their pictures of both of us."

"I'm deleting them," Rachel said reaching to pick up the camera.

Blaine dove and held the camera to his chest, "No."

Rachel groaned, "Hand over the camera Blaine. You realize owning nude photos of someone who doesn't know is illegal."

"What?" Blaine asked, "They aren't nude photos. It's just us before we came here. I took the camera to prom."

"Oh thank god," Rachel said, "But why are you keeping them Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at the ground, "I just, what we did together and I still have feelings about him."

Rachel sat down next to him on the bed, "Okay. This is what we are going to do. We are going to look at these pictures, cry one more time, and then delete them."

"I can't," Blaine said cradling the camera to his chest. He stood up, "Look, you don't get it. You don't get it because you are beautiful girl and have a loving boyfriend. I will never find anyone who likes me like that. I'm nothing. No one finds me attractive and no one ever will."

"Blaine you can't think that," Rachel said, "I mean even if he was annoying, Sebastian was interested."

"Sure he was," Blaine groaned and pulling his hair, "Sebastian would be interested in anything with a cock and an asshole to shove his in."

"Blaine stop," Rachel walked over to him, "Stop talking about yourself like that, please."

"There isn't a point. The one guy I've had a crush on for the last few years just humped and dumped me, so I don't think it matters," Blaine practically shouted, "I deserve guys like Sebastian, that's who I am."

Rachel stared at Blaine, "Why do you think that? Why do you think you have the right to think like that!" she yelled at him. "You are being an idiot right now! And I am not going to just stand here and dump on yourself. Look, Blaine, it's hard right now. I was exactly where you were just a year ago. I never thought anyone would like me and, yes I got lucky with Finn, but Blaine you have to realize that our life here isn't the end."

Blaine tried to say something, "No it's my turn," she said to him. "We are going to be seniors next year, then moving to New York next year and things will be different. You have to be one of the most amazing guys I've ever met, which you know from the huge crush I had on you when we first met."

Blaine let his head fall and he let out a small laugh.

"You need to move on from Kurt," Rachel said and Blaine looked up in her eyes, "He is a high school crush and hell we all had them. Hell I even went out with Puck for a week. Things happen and we mess up, but we grow up and move on. Blaine you are my best friend and the only thing I want is for you to be happy."

Blaine stared at her for a long minute. His mind was going a mile a minute, until he found his voice. "Okay."

"Okay?" Rachel asked him.

"Okay," Blaine said giving her a small smile, "I just need to get dressed because I am not wearing this robe out of the house."

"Good," Rachel smiled, "Let's choose an outfit that shows off your butt."

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Rachel shrugged, "Well you do have a cute butt."

Blaine laughed as he walked over to his closet with Rachel and they found an outfit. Rachel fed him some of the leftovers she found in the fridge. And now they were walking out to your cars.

"And what are you going to say?" Rachel asked him.

"I am going to mention what happened and ask if he remembers anything," Blaine said out loud, "We will go from there and try to put the puzzle together."

"Good," Rachel smiled, "And I want you to come to my house afterwards. I don't think it's good for you to be on your own like this."

"I know, I know," Blaine sighed as he put his hand in his pocket and felt Kurt's phone.

"And what are you going to do if he doesn't want to talk?" Rachel asked him.

"I will just hand him the phone and tell him to back off," Blaine stated. They had already practiced what he would say.

"Okay, I think you're ready," Rachel smiled and then reached over to squeeze his hand. "Good luck," she pulled him in for a hug.

"I will definitely need it," Blaine said hugging her back.

Rachel got in her car and Blaine got into his own, they left in separate directions towards their destinations. Blaine was shaking as he drove to Kurt's house, he thought maybe Rachel should have at least to come with him. He didn't even know what he was going to say to his face.

Blaine made it to Kurt's house and he parked his car out front. He opened the door with shaking hands and stepped out of his car. He shut the door behind him. Taking small steps, he finally made his way to the door and gave three loud knocks.

When the door began to open, Blaine's first instinct was to run, but for some reason his feet wouldn't move.

The door opened and revealed his father, Burt, "Hey kid," he smiled at him.

"H-h-hi," Blaine said.

"It's Blaine right?" Burt asked opening the door wider.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Is Kurt around?"

"He is actually," Burt said, "Him and a few of his cheerleading friends are in his room."

"Oh," Blaine said, "Um." He wasn't expecting this.

Burt looked at him, "Come on in," he waved his hand, "I doubt they will be much longer." And he walked away.

Blaine looked around and wondered if he should follow Burt or not.

"You coming kid?" That answered that question Blaine thought to himself as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Blaine walked in and found Burt sitting in front of the television, "You like sports?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I actually love the Buckeyes. My dad took me to a game once."

"Really?" Burt asked him, "I always wanted to take Kurt, but he always turned me down."

"What about if you asked Finn?" Blaine asked him, "I mean aren't you dating Carole now?"

"I am," Burt looked over at him confused, "Did Kurt tell you that?" Blaine went silent, "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm just glad he has someone to talk to since he won't talk to me lately."

"Yeah," Blaine reached up and scratched the back of his neck, "I know how he is sometimes. He has a bit of a temper."

Burt laughed, "Don't I know it. So what are you doing after you graduate from high school? Any ideas?"

"Actually I'm going to New York with my friend Rachel Berry. I'm going to NYU for pre-law," Blaine answered.

"That answer sounded a bit like a robot," Burt commented as he turned back towards the television. "But it's more than Kurt has right now. He keeps talking about going to California with some of his friends and just exploring his options. Sounds like a load of bull to me."

Blaine gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I suppose he is stubborn too."

"He gets that from me," Burt smiled.

"But he has a big heart," Blaine added, "Like when he acts like he doesn't care about something, but I know he truly could never give it up."

Burt looked over at Blaine for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened down the hall and Kurt emerged with his friends still dressed in their Cheerios uniforms.

"What is he doing here?" Santana asked.

Blaine stood up fast, "I-I-I…"

Kurt's eyes were wide and he looked at his dad, "Why did you invite him in?"

Burt stood, "Kurt it's my house and I can invite whoever I want inside."

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "By the way, my phone still hasn't turned up, I'll need a new one. We are going to the mall now. You have Santana's phone number if you need to reach me."

Blaine wasn't thinking, he reached in his pocket and took the phone out. He set it on the coffee table in front of him gently, "You left it at my house," he said quietly and walked out the door.

Kurt was staring at the phone, wishing it would dissolve and disappear. The one thing he didn't want to happen just happened. And he just wanted to forget about all of it.

"Kurt, why did he have your phone?" Brittany asked him.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes Kurt, please enlighten us."

Kurt snatched the phone off the table, "I don't feel like going to the mall now. Just go without me."

"Come on ladies," Santana said as the girls walked out of the house and left Kurt alone in the living room with his dad.

"I would like to know why Blaine had your phone," Burt said.

Kurt shook his head, "He just had it Dad. He could have stolen it or something."

"Right," Burt laughed, "I'll believe that when pigs fly. Now tell me why on the morning after prom you show up without your phone and it turns out Blaine had it the entire time?"

"I don't know!" Kurt shouted, "He just did. Maybe I dropped it prom or maybe he stopped by that party we went to afterwards. I don't have all the answers Dad."

"Why did you treat him like that?"

"Like what?" Kurt snapped.

"You treated him like he wasn't a person Kurt. You never would have done that," Burt looked at his son, "What are you doing with your life?"

"Not this again," Kurt groaned, "I'm sorry Dad. I don't have my entire life planned out for me. I'm sorry I don't want to work in your shop or have any ideas about going to college right now. I'm trying and it's hard."

"I'm not asking for a plan," Burt said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "All I'm asking is for my son back. Besides that Blaine kid, he is special. I have no doubt when he moves to New York he is going to be big doing whatever is he does, while you wish what could have happened. And another thing, he said you left it at his house."

Kurt stared at his dad as he walked away. He was so confused by his words, what in the world had his dad meant?

The next day at school, Kurt tried to avoid his friends, but he could not. They eventually cornered him between third and fourth hour.

"Just tell us what happened Kurt," Quinn said, "It will all be fine after you tell us."

"I'm not saying anything," Kurt said slamming his locker closed, "Nothing happened. I don't know how Blaine had my phone, he just did. End of story." The bell rang and he tried to walk away to get to class.

"Nope," Santana said grabbing his arm, "I'm not buying it for a minute. Spill everything now."

Kurt groaned and he looked down the hallway. There was no one coming either way. "Fine if I tell you three, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes," Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"You have to swear on our Cheerios uniforms that you will not tell a soul," Kurt said staring them in the eyes.

"Fine, whatever," Santana said, "Just tell us."

Kurt breathed in and out, "Fine, well this is basically all I remember alright. I faintly remember prom where I was making out with that guy all night long. And then we went to that party. I remember finding Blaine and we started dancing and drinking. After that everything is hazy."

"That still doesn't explain how he had your phone," Quinn said.

"Argh," Kurt said banging his head on his locker, "Fine. The next morning I woke up in his bed naked. The lube and condom wrapper were sitting on the bedside table. Happy now?"

Santana smiled, "Oh my god. Our little Hummel, isn't a virgin anymore. Oh I have to ask, did you top or bottom?"

Kurt stared at her, "Why does that matter?"

"It always matters," Santana said with a laugh.

"Well none of it matters anyways," Kurt shrugged, "I was so stupid. It meant nothing to me and I don't even remember the night. And I woke up before him, so I quickly left and my phone was left at his place."

"Did he look through it?" Brittany asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. I turned it on, but it seemed fine."

"So you regret it?" Quinn asked him.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt practically yelled, "Of course I do! Me and Blanderson. I don't know what the hell my drunken mind was thinking."

There was a sudden noise and all four them turned to see Blaine standing there with his books on the ground. He had tears falling down his face. He quickly picked up his books and ran.

"That was a bit harsh," Quinn said, "I know you knew he was there."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What are you my mother?" he commented before walking away and leaving his friends to stand there. Something he couldn't quite shake was the feeling when he woke up and saw Blaine's face. He didn't regret, he had almost a calm and relax feeling until he realized what had actually happened. What was going on?


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine didn't tell anyone what he over heard the other day. He ran to his car and cried again. He had to stop crying, Kurt wasn't worth it. Kurt wasn't worth all of his tears. He wasn't worthy of his heart or at least that's what Rachel had told him.

On Thursday everyone was talking about Nationals that was this weekend. He wasn't talking though. He didn't know what to say anymore.

Rachel sat next to him, "Hey, are you doing okay?"

"Fine," Blaine said quietly, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure anything," Rachel said excitedly.

"Do you want to do a duet?" Blaine asked her.

Rachel clapped her hands, "Do you mean at Nationals?"

"I can't think of anywhere else to sing it," Blaine said with a smile.

"Mr. Shue!" Rachel squealed as she ran over to him.

The cheerleaders were at their National Championships currently and would be returning tonight. The New Directions were rehearsing late and taking a plane to New York in the morning.

"So you want to do a duet," Mr. Schuester said looking at him, "You realize we leave for Nationals in the morning."

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "But if Rachel is willing, we will totally sing her ballad together."

"Oh no," Rachel shook her head, "You are singing another song."

"Wait me?" Blaine asked her.

Rachel smiled, "You should have the ballad Blaine. It's your time."

Blaine looked at his friend and smiled, "You mean it?"

"If anyone disagrees with me that Blaine should not sing the ballad at Nationals raise your hand," Rachel called out.

Blaine looked around and not one person raised their hands. They all gave him encouraging smiles.

"Let's pick a song then," Blaine said.

"I have that all figured out already," Rachel smiled as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and showed Blaine.

Blaine took the phone and looked at the song Rachel has found. He looked up at her and nodded his head slowly. "That's prefect."

"I know," Rachel smiled, "Alright everyone! We need to get to work now."

They worked and when the Cheerios arrived from their win from Nationals win, at first they didn't know what was going on, but went along with it. They practiced until late and finally left one another until the morning.

"Wait Hobbit," Santana said.

Rachel and Blaine stopped turning around, "I'll be fine," Blaine told her.

"Alright," Rachel said, "I'll be right over here then."

Blaine turned towards Santana, "Yes?"

"Look, that song," Santana said, "It's nice."

"Thanks," Blaine said looking down, "You know I would never really tell," he finally looked up.

Santana nodded her head slowly, "Right. After everything that happened to you, you are just going to sit there."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I'm living my life. Tana I know you don't understand, but I think after the past week I've had, I think I've finally figured out what I want in life."

"Oh and what's that?" Santana asked him.

Blaine just smiled, "To be happy. You should try it sometime," he turned around and started walking towards Rachel.

"You called her Tana," Rachel said to him.

"I did," Blaine nodded, "Maybe one day she will tell you why," he said loud enough for Santana to hear.

Rachel stared at Blaine for a moment, "Fine then. We should go to my house and practice your song more."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, "But I think we need a small break."

"Fair enough, we should watch past performance for mistakes," Rachel said as she pulled Blaine along.

Santana stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Blaine wanted people to know the truth fine.

"You want to come over tonight?" Brittany asked her appearing next to her.

"I have somewhere to go tonight first," Santana told her and then kissed her cheek, "I'll call you later though."

"Okay," Brittany shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

Santana grabbed her bag and walked out of the school. She got in her car and started to drive. She knew exactly where she was headed.

Santana knocked on the Hummel's door waiting for a response.

When the door swung open, it revealed Kurt standing there, "What are you doing here? Don't you have Glee club rehearsal or something?"

"I did," Santana said pushing passed him, "We are going to talk. Now."

Kurt shut the front door, "What are you talking about?"

"Hello Mr. H," she said to Burt sitting in his chair, "You. Me. Room. Now," she pointed down the hallway.

Kurt stared at her and then groaned, "What the hell do you want?"

Santana looked at him and then at his dad, and back at him, "Fine. I wanted to talk to you about your bashful sidekick who is so not a virgin anymore."

Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room, "What are you doing? Talking in front of my dad like that!"

"You said to just spill, so I did," Santana shrugged, "Besides its not like it matters."

"Yes it does!" Kurt shouted at her.

"Sit now," Santana pointed to the bed. Kurt just stood there giving her his best bitch face, "Either sit down now or I will go into the room and tell Daddy just how perfect you are."

Kurt sat down, "Whatever."

"Look I don't know the full story over what happened between you and the Hobbit boy, but whatever it was he seems to be over it already," Santana said, "So I suggest you move on too."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked her, "There is nothing to move on from. It was a mistake, a stupid one."

"Really?" Santana smiled her smile getting wider, "Are you sure?"

"What, like you know what really happened?" Kurt scoffed.

Santana looked at him, "I do. I know exactly what happened, because the both of you were plastered beyond belief."

Kurt stood up, "What do you mean? You know how he came on to me?"

Santana couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Oh god. I'm not going to tell you if you are acting like this."

"Fine," Kurt sat down on his bed again, "What happened oh bitchy one?"

"Thank you," Santana said sitting beside him, "Now this is what happened that night. We went to the party with Bobby initially, but you found Blaine. And you two started to dance and then your tongues were down each other's throats. Bobby left after he found you making out on the dance floor with Blaine. And then I think you two jumped in the pool at one point something about cleaning Blaine's suit."

Kurt squirmed, "Are you saying, that we did it mutually?"

"Sort of," Santana said looking at her nails, "I mean I was the one that dropped you off at his house."

"What!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh did you want me to drop you off at your house?" Santana stood up, "Look sweetie, I think you have some thinking to do. I mean somehow you fell in love with him and while I should make fun of you. I can't."

Kurt looked down at the ground and didn't acknowledge the words Santana had just said to him.

"Well I have a Glee competition to get to in the morning," Santana said, "I can only suggest one thing to you Kurt. And that's listen to people when they talk or better yet listen to the words they are saying. Those are the most important."

And she left leaving his bedroom door opened. He heard the front door slam shut. Grabbing one of his pillows, he threw it at the door and it shut closed. He grabbed another pillow and finally let his tears fall.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and realized he had fallen asleep on top of his covers and in the same clothes he had changed in when he came home last night. Slowly he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Burt was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "We need to talk."

Kurt groaned, "I don't want too."

"Then please explain this," Burt shoved Kurt's phone towards him.

Kurt picked up his phone and found some pictures. They were pictures from the party and they were him and Blaine. Him and Blaine dancing. Him and Blaine drinking. Him and Blaine kissing. Him and Blaine…oh god no.

"So where should we start?" Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head, "Can we please not."

Burt shrugged, "I don't know. You lie to me and then you expect me not to believe you next time."

"Fine," Kurt grabbed the chair pulling it out and falling into it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"First, did you get home safe the night of prom?" Burt asked him, "Wherever you went."

"Yes," Kurt sighed, "Santana told me she took Blaine and I home."

"Home to where?" Burt asked.

"Blaine's house," Kurt said as he avoided his father's eyes. This was so not the talk he wanted to have with his dad.

"Well I'm happy your safe," Burt said, "Kurt, why didn't you just tell me?"

"How could I?" Kurt looked up at his dad, "Look, I'm not perfect and I have no clue what I want to do with the rest of my life. I do what I know."

"Getting drunk and having sex with your friends?" Burt asked him.

Kurt groaned and let his head fall onto the table, "That isn't what happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurt pounded his head again, "Look, I've said this over and over, Blaine is not my friend. He is just some dweeb I got stuck doing a project with. He listened a few times and that's all."

"I don't believe you," Burt sighed.

"Whatever," Kurt said, "It doesn't matter. And I was a virgin until that night, not like it matters."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Look Dad, I'm not going lie to you," Kurt said, he just felt the need to spill everything now, "I've done things with guys, but isn't that point of exploring my sexuality? I mean what happened with Blaine was a drunken mistake and it won't matter in a week."

"Really?" Burt looked at him, "Because it seems you haven't forgotten about it. And I get it Kurt, you are allowed to be exploring as you put it, but you need to be safe about it. Remember what I told you? I told you, that you matter because you do. You have never been one to throw away things like this. And I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but Blaine told me he would talk to you about it."

"What?" Kurt stood up, "Look whatever he said isn't true and I'm sorry. Yes, Carole is nice Dad, but I just…"

"What is it?" Burt asked him calmly, "You don't like me dating?"

"No," Kurt said bringing a hand up to pulling some of his hair, "I don't like how dependent you are."

Burt looked at his son, "I'm sorry? What?"

"For awhile you needed me Dad," Kurt said to him, "And now you're moving on and finding someone else. I have no clue how to live my life without you. And hurts to know you are moving on and I don't know how."

"Kurt," Burt stood up and walked over to him, "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"Because you are so happy," Kurt said starting to cry, "I saw how happy you are and started to throw myself into other things because you don't care anymore and I didn't know how to cope. First it was Mom and now you."

"You didn't lose me," Burt said bringing Kurt in for a hug, "Kurt, we are living life the best we can right now. I never thought I would find someone after your mother died and I did. I found Carole. You'll find someone amazing too Kurt."

"No I won't," Kurt sobbed, "Look at me. The only guy that wants me is someone who hates me now and I made the biggest ass of myself in front of him."

"So this is about Blaine?" Burt asked pulling away with a smile on his face.

Kurt groaned, "I don't know. I don't know how I feel. I just…he looks at me and when he smiles my heart always feels like it's going to burst. I don't know what is going on."

Burt couldn't help but let a laugh, "Oh Kurt."

"What?" Kurt looked over at his dad, "Why are you laughing? It's not funny."

"You are in love with the kid," Burt patted him on the shoulder.

"I am not," Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "He is Blaine and I'm Kurt."

"You are," Burt nodded as he set his coffee cup in the sink. "And I wouldn't doubt he would feel the same way as you."

Kurt grumbled something under his breath.

"Fine then," Burt said, "I need to get to the shop and you're grounded today."

"What?" Kurt squeaked.

"You heard me," Burt said, "Now today you are to remain in this house." He grabbed Kurt's phone and car keys off the hook, "I'll see you later when I get home."

Kurt couldn't believe his father right now. He left Kurt alone with nothing to do. "Great," he groaned as he walked into the living room and flopped into the couch. This really wasn't how he planned on spending his Saturday.

About an hour later he went into the kitchen looking for food. He wondered how the Glee club was doing and then shook his head no. He had to stop thinking about him, not him them!

"ARGH!" Kurt yelled slamming the fridge door closed. "Why?" he yelled, "WHY!"

Kurt fell to the floor and pulled his hair, "Why?" he kept asking himself. He didn't know why he felt like this. His heart felt like it was pulling at something he couldn't have, he could never have.

Things would never change and Kurt would always be stuck here in Lima while Blaine went off to do wonderful things. He would meet the handsomest guys and fall in love with him.

Blaine didn't need Kurt and Kurt didn't need him. Kurt could have any guy he wanted. Hell he had Bobby chasing after him at prom. He didn't know what was wrong with his head right now.

Kurt groaned as he slammed the back of his head on the refrigerator, "What am I doing?" He stood up and walked to the front door. Grabbing the mail that was sitting on the ground, he threw it on the counter and then something caught his eye.

The envelope was dark blue and as Kurt pulled it out from underneath the pile of mail, he noticed no return address or address at all, just his name in a loopy handwriting that he had seen only a few times before.

Kurt wondered if he should open the letter. But then his curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed the letter opener carefully tearing the top of the envelope. He took the handwritten letter out, unfolding it gently and started reading it.

_Dear Kurt,_  
Right now I am writing this while Rachel is sleeping next to me and I should be sleeping too since we have Nationals tomorrow.  
But I can't sleep. I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes your eyes are staring back at me. I've tried to forget about you and Rachel has tried to help, but I still can't.  
I understand you will never feel the same as I do, but I felt like I had to say something or write. I've always been better at writing how I feel. So I'm writing the words out to you.  
I love you Kurt Hummel.  
I sometimes hate myself for feelings this way since you won't ever say the words back, but I had to tell you. My chest just hurts when I look at you and I won't ever forget you.  
I just needed to let you know. Right now I'm singing a song for you. I hope you find someone who loves you and you love them back because I know you have love in your heart to give.  
That's all I wanted to say, so goodbye Kurt. Good luck and goodbye.  
Love, Blaine 

Kurt was shaking as he finished the letter. He felt the tears falling down his face and his heart breaking. "Goodbye?" he found himself saying, "I don't want to say goodbye."

Kurt gripped the letter and pulled hit to his chest, "I…I…no." He ran over to the key hook and realized that he forgot his dad had taken his keys. "No!" he shouted as he pounded his fist and then he looked down and there was his keys and phone with a post-it note reading Good luck in his father's handwriting.

"Thank you Dad," Kurt smiled as he grabbed his keys and phone, running out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine wasn't sleeping. Rachel was snoring next to him and he just couldn't sleep. He was nervous and his insides were squirming.

Finally Blaine sat up and grabbed the stationary set Rachel kept under bed. He started writing, he couldn't stop writing as he began. He knew he was crying when he finished and signed his name.

Slipping out of the bed, Blaine grabbed his car keys and left her house as quietly as he could. He drove over to Kurt's house and pushed envelope through the mail slot. "It's done," he said to himself.

Blaine drove back to Rachel's house and crawled back into bed. He finally let his eyes close and let sleep over take him.

Rachel's alarm went off early in the morning. She hit Blaine's arm, "Wake up Blaine. We have Nationals this weekend."

Blaine grumbled as he lifted his head, "Huh?"

Rachel giggled, "Come on you," she pulled on his arm, "It's your turn to shine tomorrow and nothing is standing in your way."

"Thanks Rach," Blaine said sleepily.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked him.

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, I feel a lot better is all."

"Good," Rachel nodded, "Now come on, we have an hour before we need to get to school for the bus to Nationals."

Blaine looked at the clock and it was just a little after four. They needed to be at the airport by six because their plane would be leaving around nine.

The pair got ready and they finally made their way to school. Once everyone piled on the bus, they drove towards Columbus to the airport. They all sleepily filed inside the airport and boarded the plane, starting to make their way towards New York City.

"I can't believe we had to get up this early," Santana groaned. Brittany was sleeping with her head in her lap.

"Just shut it," Puck said trying to get comfortable in the small airplane seat.

Blaine just rolled his eyes as he went back to reading something on his phone and listening to his music. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up seeing Quinn standing there. He pulled an ear bud out, "Yeah?"

"Do you mind?" she asked pointing to the empty space next to him, where Rachel was sitting, but had to use the bathroom.

"No," Blaine shook his head.

Quinn sat down and looked over at him, "You knew Santana from middle school?" she guessed.

Blaine shook his head, "No."

"Then where?" Quinn asked him, "I know you knew her from before high school."

"That may be true," Blaine sighed, "She never told you did she?"

"No," Quinn said falling into the seat, "I don't see why she won't tell us."

Blaine let out a small laugh, "She will tell you when she is ready I imagine. Don't worry about it too much."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked him, "With everything that happened at prom during and after."

"I'm actually good," Blaine smiled over at her, "I think I needed some of those things to happen. I now know a few more things about myself that I didn't before."

"We are going to win," Quinn commented, "We are going to win because we have you."

"Thanks," Blaine said to her, "But you know I doubt we would win if we didn't have everyone here with us this weekend."

"I guess," Quinn shrugged. She stood up, "Take care of yourself Blaine."

"I will," Blaine nodded at her. Quinn left him and he went back to listening to his music. He decided he was just going to rest his eyes for a moment.

Rachel shook his shoulder, "Wake up Blaine!"

"Huh?" Blaine asked as he sat up and stretched, "Are we there yet?"

"We are about to land," Rachel said, "Just less than a half hour away, but I purposed we start warming up our voices now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blaine asked her, "We are going to be doing a lot of rehearsing tonight."

"I suppose you are right," Rachel huffed, "Finn is acting weird."

"How is he acting weird?" Blaine asked placing his iPod in his bag.

"He is just being a boy I suppose," Rachel shrugged, "How did I get so lucky to have you as a best friend?" she sighed leaning on his shoulder.

"The fates I guess," Blaine laughed as he leaned his head on Rachel's.

They talked as the plane landed. The New Directions were finally in New York and were going to take the National Championships. The group made their way to the hotel and waited as Mr. Schuester checked them in.

"Looks like we'll have the girls and Blaine in one room and the boys in the other," Mr. Schuester said handing out keys.

Blaine took one of the keys and glanced at the guys. He knew they were accepting of him, but he felt himself close off slightly when none of them suggested he stay with them.

"I think Anderson should room with the guys," Santana pushed Blaine towards Finn, "I doubt he would have fun with us."

Blaine looked over at her with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah dude," Finn said wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "We were going to sneak you in anyways."

"That's fine," Mr. Schuester said, "Now get changed into something comfortable because we need be at the practice space in an hour."

"What about exploring the city?" Quinn asked.

"We don't have time," Mr. Schuester said, "With our new number and we are still lacking in our big group number. We need all the practice we can get. I will meet you guys in Practice Room 4 in an hour."

Some of the group grumbled as they made their way to the rooms. The rooms for the girls and boys were right next to each other. And they separated to change into more comfortable clothes.

"This sucks," Puck said, "I was hoping to score some action here."

"Aren't you dating that girl Lauren?" Blaine asked him as he set his bag on the floor gently.

"I think we are," Puck shrugged, "Or we aren't. I can't keep track anymore."

"Oh," Blaine looked at him confused.

"What do you think the girls are talking about?" Sam asked with a laugh.

Artie sighed, "Who knows, they are girls."

Blaine kept quiet as he sat down gently on the couch. He really didn't hang out with the guys as much as he wanted to, but now that he was he didn't know how to act.

"Dude, are you listening?" Puck asked waving a hand in his face.

"Huh?" Blaine looked up, "Sorry what?"

"We were wondering how many of the girls houses you have been to?" Puck asked sitting next to him.

"Oh," Blaine said thinking, "Well I go to Rachel's often, and then I went to Mercedes and Tina's for sleepovers. I've been to Santana's before, but that was a while ago."

"Damn," Artie smiled, "You make your rounds."

"They are my friends," Blaine blushed.

Puck nodded, "So, have you ever raided their drawers for their panties?"

Blaine snorted a laugh and then looked at him, "Wait, do you guys actually do that?"

Mike hit Puck in the back of the head, "No we don't. He is just trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh nothing will get me as uncomfortable as I was when I found Rachel's dads condom stash," Blaine smiled.

"No way!" Puck patted his back, "Those are the stories I want to hear."

"Somehow I don't imagine the Berry's would appreciate me telling you of their sexual affairs," Blaine said to him.

"Did he just say sexual affairs?" Puck asked looking around at the guys.

"Look," Sam said patting his shoulder, "We know what it's like to be a virgin, when you're in a room with guys and—"

"I'm not," Blaine shook his head.

"Not what?" Mike asked confused.

"I'm not a virgin," Blaine said with a bit more confidence. He smiled, "I'm going to change first and then I have to talk to Rachel." He grabbed some practice clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Puck turned towards Finn, "Dude what is he talking about?"

"I don't know," Finn shrugged.

"Our Anderson got game," Puck laughed.

Blaine changed, leaving the boys room quickly before Puck could bother him with questions and knocked on the girl's room door. Rachel opened the door and she walked out of the room. "It's quite scary in there," Rachel said as they began walking to the practice room.

"Can't imagine it's any different from my room," Blaine said with a snort, "I actually admitted I wasn't a virgin to them."

"Did you tell them who?" Rachel asked surprised.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I don't think I'm ready for that, but it was kind of cool to be one of the guys."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "Boys."

"I try," Blaine laughed with her. They walked downstairs to the room and met Mr. Schuester inside.

"Oh good the two I wanted to see," Mr. Schuester said walking over to them, "Look, I had another idea for this choreography for the song you were going to sing Blaine."

"Okay," Blaine nodded his head.

"And I was thinking about adding a bit more of Rachel's voice in the ending chorus," Mr. Schuester said, "I was looking back at the practice tapes we made yesterday and I think that it will work with our strengths."

"That sounds great," Rachel smiled as she grabbed Blaine's arm and squeezed it.

The rest of the New Directions soon joined them and begun rehearsals. They worked for a few hours before one of them finally snapped.

"This is so annoying," Santana yelled. "Look Gigantor," she said at Finn, "Get the steps right or don't dance them at all."

"Don't call him that," Rachel yelled at her.

"Rach," Blaine said trying to pull her away.

"No," Rachel pulled her arm away, "Santana needs to stop. I've had it."

"Girls," Mr. Schuster said walking up to them, "I think it's time we took a break."

"What we need is someone who dance better than the Hamburguler over there," Santana said waving a hand.

"Knock it off Tana," Blaine said to her.

"Or what B? You are going to run off to mommy and daddy like you always do?" Santana asked him. "Is that it?"

Blaine felt his hands curl into fists, "You know what knock it off. I've had it with you. First you act like you care and then you throw it in my face. I was in a lot of shit at my old school and you think I ran to my parents. You have no idea!"

"Sure I don't," Santana waved her hand, "My parents were happy that you were finally going to that dumb preppy school, just a better boy to set me up with."

"God Tana! I told them I was gay the moment I found out myself," Blaine yelled at her, "Your parents never even tried to set us up because I told them I wasn't interested."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked him.

"I told your parents after I told everyone else," Blaine said. "You were the first person I ever told. Just forget it," he walked past her and out the door.

"That's how he was in Santana's house," Puck said, "I wondered."

Rachel stared at her, "Great. All the work I've done over these past few days. You better hope he didn't break again," she pointed at Santana and left the room to go after Blaine.

"What?" Santana snapped at everyone looking at her, "Yeah, I knew Anderson since were kids. What else do you wanna know?"

"Was he really the first one he told?" Brittany asked her.

Santana's face softened and she gave a small nod, "It's not like I knew at the time. I swear everyone knew anyways."

"Then that wasn't very nice," Mercedes said.

"Are you going to tell me how to live my life?" Santana asked her.

"No," Sam shook his head, "But that still wasn't nice."

Mr. Schuester looked at the group in front of him, "How about we take an hour or two, go eat something and come back."

Everyone agreed and left to find food and cool off. Rachel had followed Blaine, but Blaine just shrugged her off. "Go, have fun with Finn. You're in New York," he said to her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, "Don't worry about me. Just enjoy New York."

"Okay," Rachel finally said and left him in the small café at the hotel.

Blaine sat with his head in his hands for a while, until he saw Santana walking in and sit down at the chair across from him. He stayed silent.

"Look," Santana finally said breaking the silence between the two of them, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I'm used to it," Blaine sighed.

"I know you are," Santana said, "But that doesn't mean you have to hear it. I know you trusted me a long time ago, but now I'm asking you to trust me again."

Blaine looked up, "Why?"

"Just win us Nationals and everything will fall into place," Santana said giving him a smile.

"I want to believe you," Blaine said letting his hand fall, "But how do you have that much confidence in me?"

"Because I know you," Santana said, "I probably know you better than anyone else in that Glee club and if you can't win us a National's trophy than we really suck."

Blaine laughed, "I have a preposition for you Lopez."

"And what's that Anderson?" Santana said folding her arms across her chest.

"Next year during Glee club, one week you have to sing a duet with me," Blaine smiled at her.

"Fair enough," Santana held her hand out and Blaine just stared at it, "Oh just shake it."

Blaine reached across the table, "We need to kick some ass."

"Oh we will kick all of the asses," Santana grinned.

The next day the New Directions were standing in the wings waiting for their name to be called. "This is it," Rachel squealed and jumped up and down, "Are you ready?"

"No," Blaine shook his head.

"That's okay," Rachel said reaching down to squeeze his hand, "We'll do it together."

"Okay," Blaine nodded.

The announcer's voice was blaring through the auditorium, "And now from Lima, Ohio, we have the New Directions."

All of them took their places on stage and began singing their first song. It quickly ended and Blaine took his spot at the front.

All of the lights dimmed and when the music began Blaine felt himself swaying to the beat and as soon as he opened his mouth a spotlight shone directly over him.

_I wake up and I'm sober_  
Don't even know you anymore  
Punch drunk on a feeling,  
Lost in believing I was sure 

Blaine walked across the stage singing with his heart on his sleeve.

_I don't care what you have to say,_  
Damn words get in the way  
I don't wanna know  
I know there'll come a time  
When I look you in the eyes and say: "I told you so" 

The lights on the stage turned on and the New Directions started to dance in back of Blaine as he sung.

_And I promise you this,_  
You're gonna miss me, miss me  
As long as you live  
You're gonna miss me, miss me  
Oh 

The New Directions scattered on the stage and Blaine started to walk through them, interacting with some of them in different ways.

_Set me up for the falling,_  
Gave me no warning you were gone  
Let me down I was reeling,  
I can't believe what you have done 

_Go do what you've gotta do,_  
Damn words will follow you  
Everywhere you go  
And I know there'll come a time  
When I'll look you in the eyes and say: "I told you so" 

Blaine took center stage again and started singing the chorus.

_And I promise you this,_  
You're gonna miss me, miss me  
As long as you live  
You're gonna miss me, miss me  
Oh 

Rachel was at his side as she sung back up to his singing. Blaine smiled at her and he looked into audience.

_I believe in my heart when something's wrong,_  
Say it's wrong,  
I can deal with the part when something's wrong,  
If we both stay strong! 

Blaine froze and looked into the audience singing. He felt at home right now on the stage.

_I know there'll come a time_  
When I look you in the eyes and say: "I told you so"  
And I promise you this,  
You're gonna miss me, miss me 

_As long as you live_  
You're gonna miss me, miss me  
Oh  
All of the lights dimmed and just a lone spot light was on Blaine.  
I wake up and I'm sober 

Then all of the lights went out. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt felt like he had been driving forever. He had already taken the wrong exit once and stopped for about an hour to eat and sleep because he was exhausted. After driving for twelve hours he needed a break.

Kurt stopped at a hotel and got a small room with one bed. He knew that the New Directions would be sleeping since their competition was in the morning and they had probably rehearsed all day after coming too.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating as he was sitting on the bed. Kurt picked up and saw his dad was calling him, "Hey Dad."

"Did you make it?" Burt asked him.

"I did," Kurt sighed, "I figured I would get a hotel for the night and start fresh tomorrow."

"Good idea," Burt said, "I'm proud of you Kurt."

"Yeah," Kurt said playing with the blanket, "Thanks for…you know, everything."

"Anytime," Burt said, Kurt knew he was smiling, "I'm just glad to have my kid back. I've missed him."

"Dad, I've been thinking."

"What's that?"

Kurt looked at the ceiling, "That if you love Carole as much as you do then I'm happy for you. I really and truly am."

"Thanks Kurt."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Kurt. I think you should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," Burt said to him.

Kurt sighed, "Yeah. Night Dad."

"Good night Kurt and good luck."

Kurt hung up and set his phone down on the bed. He did have a big day tomorrow and he needed to start planning. Grabbing his notepad from his bag he had written some ideas down while he was driving.

Kurt thought about texting Santana or Quinn or Brittany, but ultimately decided against it. He wanted to surprise Blaine and telling any one of them he was coming wouldn't be a surprise.

After making a few phone calls, Kurt realized he should have listened when the girls would blabber on about Glee club. He found the hotel they were staying in and where the competition would be held at.

Kurt finally went to bed, but he could hardly sleep and ended up staring at the ceiling for two hours before falling asleep and waking up again an hour later.

The alarm on Kurt's phone finally went off and Kurt jumped out of bed. He probably only slept about four hours, but that didn't matter. Today he was going to do something he never thought he would do.

Kurt Hummel was going to tell Blaine Anderson how he felt about him. And if that wasn't the scariest thing he had ever done, he didn't know what was.

Kurt showered and then put on his outfit. He chose a nice pair of pants, which showed off his butt, with a tighter fitting grey long sleeve shirt and black vest. He was quite proud of himself for choosing such an outfit.

Finally, Kurt grabbed his phone and wallet and fixed his hair one more time, before he left and started his adventure in the New York streets. His first stop was some coffee because he could not operate without it.

And Kurt refused to go to the Starbucks that happened to be on practically every corner. He found a small little coffee shop and walked inside. Taking a quite look around, he found that this was the type of coffee shop he enjoyed.

"What can I help you with today?" the man behind the counter asked him.

Kurt walked up to the counter, "Erm, just a medium drip is fine."

"Oh you one of those types of coffee drinkers," the guy smiled as he put the order into the cash register.

Kurt shrugged as he took out his wallet, "What do you mean?"

The guy walked over and started to make Kurt's drink, "A plain dark coffee drinker?"

"Not at all," Kurt said, "I only order a plain dark coffee as you call it to test out a coffee shop. Getting just the simplest coffee order is a great way to see just how good a coffee shop is."

"Then why not just go to a Starbucks?" the guy asked him, "I mean aren't they consistent wherever you go?"

"Probably," Kurt shrugged.

The guy set the coffee down in front of him, "That's four seventy five."

Kurt handed the guy a five dollar bill, "Just keep the change." He turned around and walked out of the coffee shop smiling to himself.

After his coffee, Kurt felt his head was thinking more clearly and he started with Operation Tell Blaine How He Really Felt. Now he was starting to sound like Finn. He shook his head and spotted the place he needed to get too.

There was a flower shop across the street. He crossed the street walking inside. Its sign read Angie's Flowers was brightly displayed. He always loved the smell that first hit him when he walked into different flower shops. Finn was talking about how Blaine had helped him pick out his corsage for Rachel and then his date didn't even get him a boutonnière.

A girl about his age came walking out, "Oh hello. Can I help you with anything today?"

"Actually I was just hoping to find a simple small bouquet," Kurt explained.

"For a special someone?" the girl asked with a smile.

Kurt smiled back, "Yeah, he really is."

"Well you came to the right place," the girl said bouncing on her feet, "What kind of flowers were you thinking?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip and wondered what kind of flowers Blaine actually liked. He knew with Blaine's eye color it would be impossible to find a flower that matched them, but he could find a flower to compliment them.

Kurt reached out and gently touched the flower in front of him, "I'm not sure."

"Either you are saying you're sorry or I love you," the girl said with a smile.

Kurt looked over at her, "Well, sort of both."

"I have just the perfect idea then," the girl said, "Come with me into the back." Kurt followed as they walked behind the counter and he saw a bored guy standing and reading at the cash register. "Keep an eye on the shop Chuck."

"Sure sure," the guy said waving a hand and going back to his book.

The girl walked them into the back, "This way," she said pushing open a door and they walked into a small room.

Kurt looked around, "Wow. It smells wonderful in here."

"I know," the girl said, "Now you said he is someone special, you are apologizing, and saying I love you. So you my friend only deserve the best."

Kurt saw the beautiful red and yellow roses in front of him, the colors were swirled together in one flower. "Oh my god, they are beautiful."

"I know," the girl smiled, "I've been working on them for months. I think I finally got the right amount of red with yellow."

"Working on them?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah, I like to experiment," the girl said as she picked up another plant pot, "This was a fail."

Kurt looked at the sad plant, "I can see that."

"Its fine," the girl said, "How many do you want?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "I think just half a dozen."

"Wonderful," the girl said picking out six roses, "How about these six?"

"Perfect," Kurt said excitedly.

The girl turned towards the table in the middle of the room and began wrapping the flowers, "What's his name?"

"Blaine," Kurt said watching as she expertly folds the wrapping.

"Oh I like that name," the girl smiled.

Kurt blushed, "Me too. And I take it you are Angie?"

"No I'm not," the girl shook her head, "This was my grandma's store and I took it over. I'm Chelsea, I didn't have the heart to change her name on the shop."

"Well I'm Kurt and I think that it's wonderful you kept her name up there," Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks," Chelsea said as she fixed the flowers one more time, "There we go."

Kurt took the flower bouquet she handed to him, "Thank you so much."

"No, thank you," Chelsea said as they walked back into the main room at the flower shop. "And that will ten dollars."

"Only ten dollars?" Kurt asked confused, "But your sign said—"

"Just ten dollars," Chelsea smiled.

Kurt gave her a look and then took out his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to her. "The rest is a tip."

"No," Chelsea said opening the cash register and handing Kurt a ten back.

Kurt started backing up, "Nope, you have already done so much. Thank you."

Chelsea stared at him, "Fine," she crammed the ten in the tip jar, "Good luck with your Blaine."

"Good luck with your shop, bye," Kurt said as he waved and left the store. He leaned down to smell the flowers. They were the loveliest flowers he had ever seen in his life. He knew Blaine would love them.

Kurt started to make his way towards the building he knew the competition was going to be at. There were so many Glee clubs running around. And some of the outfits were questionable in Kurt's mind. He wondered who picked them out.

Kurt found his way inside and found the hallway where the glee clubs were meeting. He started to walk down the hall until he was stopped.

"Excuse me, what school are you with?" the man asked.

Kurt froze and looked down at what he was wearing, he really should have thought about this, "Um, one from Ohio."

"Sorry only competitors passed this point," the man said, "Move along."

"But you don't understand," Kurt said, "I need to get back there. There is someone really important I need to talk too."

The man just stared at him, "Look kid, just wait until after the competition. You aren't allowed back there."

"But I need to get back there before it's too late," Kurt said, "I need to talk to him."

"I don't care," the man shrugged, "We've had schools come in and sabotage other schools. That isn't going to happen again."

"I'm not trying to sabotage anyone!" Kurt shouted, "I just need to go talk to someone from McKinley High."

"Move along son," the man said, "If you would like to watch the performances you are welcome to buy a ticket and talk to them after the competition."

"I don't have time to just sit around," Kurt groaned.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you," the man said, "Now move along before I have to have you escorted out."

Kurt grumbled as he walked away, he grabbed a schedule before he left. He walked outside and sat down on a bench. This was not how he thought today was going to go. The New Directions were no doubt in there and he wasn't going to see Blaine before he sang.

Kurt opened the schedule and found that the New Directions were going to sing in an hour. He needed to get in the room and find the closest seat he could find. Blaine had to find him in the audience.

After he bought a ticket, Kurt walked into the auditorium still holding the flowers he had bought for Blaine. He walked down the aisle and tried to find a seat in the front rows. "Excuse me," he asked a couple, "Is that seat taken?"

"No dear," the woman said, "Have a seat."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you," he sat down and held the flowers gently still trying not to squish them.

"Those are lovely flowers," the woman said.

"I know," Kurt smiled, "I'm hoping to give them to someone special, and he doesn't know I'm here right now."

"Oh that's sweet," the woman said to him, "Is he in one of the choirs singing?"

"Yeah he is," Kurt nodded, "And he is singing his first solo at one of these."

The woman smiled at him, "I hope he does well and you get to give him those lovely flowers."

"Thanks, I hope so too," Kurt said a choir came on stage.

"Is he in one of the choirs coming up?" she asked him.

Kurt nodded, "He is in the group from Ohio," he told her, "It's their first time here too."

"That's always the hardest," the woman said to him, "My daughter is a senior this year and it's her fourth year. Works so hard."

"Oh," Kurt said looking at her, "That's nice."

"Yep, her school placed third last year," the woman smiled, "I can feel that it's their year this time though."

Kurt nodded his head, "Well I suppose good luck to her then."

"We appreciate it," the woman said putting a hand over her heart.

Kurt just sat down in his seat as a choir walked on the stage and started singing. They were alright, but he definitely thought that the New Directions were slightly better. And even if he hated to admit it them having Rachel Berry made them have an edge, she was amazing.

Once the first choir was done they ran off stage. They waited for the next group to get ready.

"These are the most exciting parts," the woman said, "My daughter always thinks that. So are you from Ohio too then?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "What about you?"

"We are from California," the woman told him, "The big sunshine state. Although for some reason my daughter wants to move here after she graduates. I don't have a clue why, she can get just as good of an education in California as she could here."

"Sure," Kurt shrugged, "But isn't it all part of the experience. I mean moving away from your family and growing up, moving on with your life or some call it starting a new chapter."

"You look so young," the woman laughed, "How are you so wise?"

"I have a father who taught me well," Kurt said looking down at the flowers in his lap, "I guess I get it from him."

"He must be a good man," the woman said, "Oh the next choir is on next."

They sat through the next choir and Kurt was once again unimpressed with them as well. Course none of them had Blaine, so he kept comparing them to that.

As soon as the choir walked off the stage Kurt couldn't hold in his excitement, Blaine said in the letter that he would be singing a song for him. He was worried, but wanted to be here, he had to hear the song.

Kurt scooted to the edge of seat as the New Directions were called onto the stage. He doesn't know if Blaine or any of them saw him, but he saw them and he saw Blaine.

Blaine was amazing and the song was true. Kurt was going to miss him. The New Directions then went into a new formation and sang another song. Kurt couldn't get Blaine's song out of his head though.

He stood up and thanked the woman for her kind words and luck to her daughter. He ran out into the entryway and waited by the hallway where they would emerge.

"I'm not going to let you in kid," the man said who was standing there from earlier.

"I know," Kurt said as he leaned on the wall, "I am waiting now, you can't tell me to leave if I'm just waiting."

"I guess not," the man eyed him curiously, "You said you were waiting for the McKinley group?"

"I am," Kurt nodded his head.

"Fine you can wait, but don't annoy me," the man grunted.

Kurt smiled, "Sure." he sat down on the floor and tried to get comfortable. He felt himself doze off at multiple times, still clutching Blaine's flowers. Until finally sleep over took him completely.

"Kurt?"

Kurt opened his eyes and he saw Blaine's face staring back at him, "Blaine!"


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine felt like he was floating when they got off the stage. Everyone was congratulating him on a job well done. He knew that it wasn't just him that did well, but everyone did.

Rachel ran over to him and hugged him placing a kiss on his cheek, "You were amazing!"

"So were you," Blaine laughed and hugged her back.

"We are so going to win this thing!" Rachel jumped on his back.

Blaine smiled as he celebrated with his friends. When he was singing, he could have sworn he saw Kurt in the audience, but that was impossible.

"Hey man," Finn said giving him a hug, "That was awesome."

"Thanks," Blaine said to him, "You did well too."

Puck ran over to them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, "We totally kicked some ass!"

"Alright we all need to calm down now," Mr. Schuester said, "We all did wonderful, but we can't forget all of the other amazing Glee clubs here."

"We haven't," Rachel smiled, "We were just better."

Mr. Schuester laughed, "Fine, why don't we sit in the green room and wait for the results."

The New Directions waited another two hours before the results were being shown. They were all anxious and couldn't eat any of the free food that was offered. When it finally came to the time the results were being shown, they all walked out together and held one another hands.

"Now before we see what happened and place we got, I just want to say that I am proud of all of you," Mr. Schuester smiled, "And we can always try again next year."

"Come on," Rachel said pushing, "Let's see!"

They all ran over to the small board and it showed the names of the top ten winning Glee clubs. Next to the small number four was the New Directions from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio.

All of the New Directions had disappointed looks on their faces as they looked at one another. Until Sam shrugged, "You know fourth isn't so bad."

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, hell we got fourth place! We scored in the top ten!"

Suddenly all of the New Directions shouted and hugged one another. Mr. Schuester was right, they had next year to try again.

Rachel let her head lay on Blaine's shoulder as they started walking down the hall, "I still wanted to get first."

Blaine kissed her on the top of the head, "Hey, fourth isn't so bad. It's better than not scoring at all."

"I guess," Rachel sighed.

Finn walked over and took Rachel comforting her. "You know Blanderson," Santana said, "You really did do an awesome job."

"You did too," Blaine smiled at his old friend.

"And I hope you are going to keep that promise about a duet, because I will so out diva you," Santana laughed putting a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine shrugged Santana's hand off, "Puh-lease."

"I should text Kurt and let him know we won," Brittany said pulling her phone out from underneath her dress.

"Brittany, where were you keeping that?" Blaine asked her.

"I had it in my dress," Brittany smiled, "Oh Kurtie texted me and asked how we were doing."

"Well tell him what happened," Santana said, "I doubt he really cares though. He never cares when we talk about Glee Club."

The New Directions finally made there way out of the long hallway. "Hey, you are the group from McKinley?" the man at the end of the doorway asked.

"Yeah," Mike nodded at him, "Why?"

The man pointed over his shoulder, "This one wouldn't leave until you guys came out. He's been waiting over three hours now."

"Who?" Rachel asked as she looked over his shoulder.

Brittany squealed, "Kurtie!"

"Kurt?" Santana asked and held Brittany's hand to stop her from running over to their friend, "Go Anderson."

"What?" Blaine asked her.

"I said go," Santana said pushing Blaine over to him.

Blaine gave her a look and now everyone was staring at him, he kneeled down and shook Kurt's shoulder lightly, "Kurt. Kurt!"

Kurt shot up, "Blaine!" he exclaimed and then he looked down. The flowers he was holding were drying up from not having any water in them, "Oh no!" He stood up and ran over to some girl who was holding a cup, "Is that water?" he asked sweetly.

The girl nodded her head slowly, "Yeah."

"Thanks," Kurt grabbed her cup and took off the top sticking the flowers inside. "Crap," he said falling to the bench where the girl and her friend left him.

"Kurt what are you doing here?"

Kurt looked up and realized that Blaine was standing there, "Why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged.

"I had to come see you," Kurt stood up, "Goodbye?" He took the letter out of his pocket and threw it at Blaine, "What the hell!"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine said not picking up the fallen letter, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"God," Kurt thrust the flowers towards Blaine, "These are for you. Sorry I didn't mean to squish them."

Blaine gave Kurt a skeptical look, "Thank you?" He reached out and took the flowers, they were very pretty. He smelled them and they still smelled wonderful too.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "I'm sorry."

Blaine looked up, "Why?"

"For everything," Kurt sighed, "When it comes to you I never know how to act or think or talk or really anything. I never knew why and it wasn't until my dad sat me down and treated me like the child I was acting until I figured it out."

"Kurt, I don't understand," Blaine said to him.

"Just listen then," Kurt pleaded and Blaine gave him a small nod. "I was stupid. I was more than stupid I was a total idiot. I've never felt things like I've felt for you about anyone in my entire life. I didn't know what was happening because you would talk and my heart would just do this fluttering thing. And I had no freaking clue what the hell was going on."

"We got paired to do that stupid project together and I went over to your house. I met your freaking dog and parents. I couldn't understand a thing my head was screaming at me. And then you come over to my house after I was sick and you brought me coffee and cookies. Who does that?"

Blaine blushed as he looked down at the floor.

"And prom came along, we both fucked up. I was jealous over the fact that you had a boyfriend. And then we were both drunk and things happened. In the end I realized I wasn't mad because it was with you, I was mad because I can't remember it," Kurt felt a tear fall down his cheek.

Blaine saw the tears in Kurt's eyes, and couldn't help but feel his own running down his face.

"I woke up yesterday morning thinking that I was just a bitch and that's how I'm going to be the rest of my life, but then I found your stupid letter," Kurt said snuffling, "That stupid letter where you said those stupid words to me. And I can't get them out of my head, but as soon as I read them I wanted to hear you say them out loud. So I got in my car and drove for twelve hours yesterday. This morning I found a flower shop that had the nicest girl inside to buy you those flowers. And then I come here to almost get kicked out and I hear you sing."

Blaine was gripping the flowers so tight now and the cup was being crushed with the water inside of it.

"I hear you sing a song that said I'm going to miss you. And I do. I miss you so much and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, but the truth is that those three words you wrote down on that piece of paper, I feel the same way. And I don't think I can say them until I hear you say it," Kurt said to him, pleading with his eyes that he will say it.

"Kurt," Blaine reached up and went to touch Kurt's face, but pulled his hand back, "I can't."

"Why not?" Kurt asked almost yelling, "You wrote it," he scrambled and picked up the letter, "See. Right here!"

"No, Kurt," Blaine shook his head, "I know I wrote them, but I just…what are you expecting after this. I don't know if my heart can take you tossing me to the side anymore." His heart was breaking right now watching Kurt admit his feelings, but Blaine knew he had himself to think about.

Kurt felt himself crying harder, "You don't understand! I drove from Lima, Ohio to freaking New York City for you! I talked about my feelings with you and opened up! I have never done that with anyone Blaine. And if you just want to stand there thinking that I don't love you back then fine!"

"What?" Blaine asked him.

"I said I love you," Kurt said taking a step closer to him to put a hand on his face, "I love you."

Blaine smiled at him, "I love you too Kurt."

"Oh my god, would you two just kiss already!" Santana yelled at them and then started talking in Spanish, and moving her hands wildly.

"I'm with her," Rachel said staring at them.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine. "My friends," Blaine said giggling.

"My friends," Kurt said back with a shrug.

Blaine just laughed as he finally leaned in closing the small space between them to bring their lips together. Much better than when they were drunk, much better, he thought to himself.

"Well I'm glad that's finally done with," Santana said.

Kurt turned towards Santana, "Right," he rolled his eyes.

"She knows you better than you think," Blaine said with a laugh as he felt Kurt wrap an arm around his waist.

"Hmm," Kurt said leaning into Blaine, "So how did you guys do?"

"You didn't know?" Puck asked, "You just went straight to yelling at him?"

"We got fourth," Blaine said ignoring Puck.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kurt said looking down at Blaine, "You guys were amazing. I saw the entire thing."

"I bet he did," Tina whispered loud enough for only a few others to hear.

Kurt gave her a look, "I mean it."

"I know you do," Blaine smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "We're okay. There is always next year. It's not like we didn't place at all that would have just been awful."

"Well I think we need to celebrate then," Rachel said, "On our win and we are New York City!"

Blaine turned towards Kurt, "Would you like to join us?"

"Since I haven't eaten anything all day," Kurt said, "I would love too."

Blaine laughed, "Really?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded as they started walking behind the group, "But I imagine you guys will want to change out of your costumes." He reached over and tugged at Blaine's tie.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I just want to get out of this outfit."

Kurt stopped him and looked at his back, "Nah, you can keep it on if you want."

"Did you just look at my backside?" Blaine asked him with wide eyes.

"Should I not do that?" Kurt looked at him, "We are boyfriends now, so I assumed it would be alright. I know you've looked at mine."

Blaine opened his mouth and then shut it, "Regardless, I never said I was your boyfriend Kurt Hummel."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Oh is this how it's going to be," he said giving a smirk.

"Maybe," Blaine giggled as he held his flowers closer to his chest, "The flowers were a nice touch though."

"Well I overheard Berry telling Finn the other day about the whole boutonnière incident at prom with your meerkat of a date," Kurt said with a shrug, "And well I thought you would appreciate it. And just to be clear you still aren't seeing that meerkat-ed faced dude are you?"

"No," Blaine shook his head and laughed, "I told him we are through a few days ago." He looked down at the flowers and then looked back over at Kurt, "You really are something else aren't you Kurt Hummel?"

"One can only try Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, "And the whole boyfriend thing?"

"Oh, I think I'll answer that one later," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt along, "But I can tell you that your chances are looking quite bright."

"Hmm," Kurt hummed, "And can I have a clue as to what would up my chances for your heart?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "I'm sure you will somehow figure out just how to win my heart."

"I can't believe you two already," Santana groaned.

The New Directions plus Kurt went to a restaurant and celebrated the fourth place win. Kurt left them to return to his hotel and drive back the next morning, while the New Directions would be taking their plane back tomorrow afternoon.

Blaine was worried about Kurt driving back by himself, but Kurt told him he would be fine. He would just need to sleep for three days because he was still exhausted from the weekend. Kurt promised Blaine that he would text him consistently along with his father who was also glad to hear about him and Blaine were now together.

When Kurt finally made it home, he passed out in his bed and was woken up the next morning by kisses…oh kisses.

Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his, "Good morning."

"Morning," Kurt grumbled as he sat up, "I see my father let you in."

"Indeed he did," Blaine smiled, "And since we have the day off today..."

"We don't have the day off," Kurt said looking over at his alarm clock.

"Yes we do," Blaine stood up and held out his hand, "We have today off and just a few finals this week."

"A few finals?" Kurt asked looking up at him.

"Sorry," Blaine blushed, "I forgot that you didn't take all of the AP classes I did."

"Right," Kurt nodded as he slid out from under the covers, "But keep going."

Blaine was smiling again, "So we have finals and then I'm thinking next week I will take you out on a date."

"Really?" Kurt asked him.

"I don't see why not," Blaine shrugged as he sat down on Kurt's bed, "I mean if you are my boyfriend I suppose we should make it all official with a date and all that."

"Or we could just keep kissing and then just tell people we are friends with benefits," Kurt teased.

Blaine picked up a pillow and hit him on the head, "You are so not a romantic Hummel."

"So sue me," Kurt shrugged, "But I have a feeling you are going to be the one to show me the way."

Blaine walked over to him, "I would happily show you the romantical ways I have learned from plenty of romantic comedies."

Kurt snorted a laugh, "Oh well if we are just doing what we have watched in romantic comedies then I do believe we will need a jar of peanut butter, a wiffleball bat, a huge bag of pretzels, elbow pads, a car ice scraper, fireman boots, and a box of macaroni and cheese."

"Why?" Blaine asked him confused.

Kurt just smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You'll see." He stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Wait, Kurt," Blaine said thinking out loud, "How are we going to cook the macaroni and cheese?"


	15. A Note from Kurt & Blaine

_-Kurt signs on-_

**-Blaine signs on-**

_We have come to announce a formal event!_

**Um, Kurt this really isn't considered a formal event.**

_I know Blaine, but I wanted to make it special._

**I can see that. Your outfit speaks for it self.**

_Thank you. Now as I was saying, we are here to announce to you the readers. That the author who brought you our story has finally sat down and wrote out the sequel._

**Kurt, do you think we should mention—**

_It's a wonderful story of love and—_

**Don't give anything away. They still have to read it.**

_Right, sorry. How about the title? Can we say the title?_

**I don't see why not. Would you like to do the honors?**

_Go ahead._

**All right, the title of our next story is Never Doubt I Love.**

_I wonder why that is the title?_

**Maybe we should let them read to find out.**

_Good idea. I have other things to attend too._

**Oh, okay. I'll let you go.**

_Blaine, sign off and get your cute butt over here._

**Right. Um, check out the story over on JonasGeek's page. I have some um, errands to run.**

_-Kurt signs off-_

**-Blaine signs off-**


End file.
